Khila Amin in French
by Juliediane
Summary: Haldir se rend à la Cité Blanche pour le mariage d’Aragorn, encore souffrant des blessures reçues au Gouffre de Helm. Keara est guérisseuse, incertaine de ses dons depuis la perte de sa fille. Peut-elle réussir là où les Elfes ont échoué ?
1. Commencements

Khila Amin  
  
Auteurs : Fianna et Julie  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages, cadres, lieux et langages utilisés pour ce travail sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, The Tolkien Estate et Tolkien Enterprises. Aucun profit monétaire n'est réalisé sur cette histoire et les lois du copyright ne sont violées en aucune manière.  
  
Avertissement : aucun  
  
Pairing : Haldir et OC féminin  
  
Résumé : Haldir se rend à la Cité Blanche pour le mariage d'Aragorn, encore souffrant des blessures reçues au Gouffre de Helm. Keara est guérisseuse, incertaine de ses dons depuis la perte de sa fille. Peut-elle réussir là où les Elfes ont échoué ?  
  
Histoire traduite de l'Anglais par Mélusine d'Oratlante (ptisachem@wanadoo.fr) pour le compte de, et avec l'accord des auteurs. Veuillez soumettre une requête écrite à la traductrice pour remarques ou demandes concernant ce travail.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapitre Premier : Commencements  
  
Mon histoire commence peut-être le jour où, pour la première fois, je posai les yeux sur le Roi. Je le vis se frayer un chemin à travers la foule nombreuse et massée dans la Cité Blanche, les acclamations rebondissants sur les murs et les bâtiments, les bannières claquant dans le vent au- dessus d'elle. Aragorn - ou Elessar, ainsi qu'il était à présent nommé - chevauchait lentement, les yeux pleins de bonté et de chaleur comme il regardait son peuple, le saluant par des hochements de tête et des sourireset, çà et là, une parole amicale. C'était un bel homme, large d'épaules et qui avaient des bras puissants, dont les manières réservées mais agréables lui valaient un grand respect. La broderie massive de son haubert s'ajustait parfaitement sur la poitrine, et ses belles mains solides serraient celles qui se tendaient vers lui avec fermeté. Comme il se rapprochait de moi, je reculai dans la foule, l'observant tandis qu'il passait devant moi puis me dépassait. J'étais dans la cité depuis peu de temps, mais dès l'instant de mon arrivée j'avais ressenti le besoin pressant de me mettre à sa recherche, bien que je ne pûs m'en figurer la raison. Ce besoin me troublait, car je ne savais qu'en faire. Ce n'était certainement pas encore le moment, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il viendrait bientôt.  
  
La foule se dispersa et je revins sur mes pas, traversant les rues pentues de la cité, évitant les groupes qui se rassemblaient pour discuter des affaires quotidiennes et du passage de leur Roi. De mémoire d'homme, c'était le plus heureux des souvenirs. On reconstruisait les bâtiments, les ombres menaçantes de la guerre étaient balayées cependant que la cité renaissait. De longues files s'étiraient à l'entrée de la ville, de gens qui avaient fui leurs habitations détruites en quête d'une nouvelle vie à Minas Tirith.  
  
Pour ma part, j'ignorais les raisons de ma venue, sinon que j'avais été attirée jusqu'à la cité, et que j'étais attirée par le Roi également. Je descendis rapidement la rue principale, suivant le chemin en courbe qui passait à travers les nombreux niveaux et portes de la cité. J'atteignis le mur extérieur du second niveau et fit une halte pour regarder vers le bas, vers la dernière porte, apercevant les queues de voyageurs épuisés qui attendaient patiemment d'être admis à la franchir.  
  
Je m'apprêtais à me détourner et faire demi-tour lorsque je perçus un certain brouhaha parmi les nouveaux arrivants. Une femme se débattait pour atteindre le Roi, ses cris plaintifs assez perçants pour attirer son attention alors qu'il se tenait très droit sur son cheval, regardant en direction des appels. Les gardes du roi lui barrèrent le passage mais Aragorn les repoussa d'un signe et descendit de cheval, s'approchant pour recevoir la femme qui s'affaissait en sanglotant, éperdue, à ses pieds.  
  
De l'endroit où je me tenais, je ne pouvais entendre les mots de la femme ni la réponse du Roi, mais son inquiétude était clairement visible dans la clarté du petit matin. Elle désigna du doigt la caravane des chariots, et il fit signe à ses gardes d'amener ce qu'elle avait demandé. Incapable de réfréner ma curiosité, je passai la porte et courut jusqu'à me tenir à une courte distance de la scène. Un moment plus tard, les gardes firent leur retour, portant une litière où gisait une petite fille dont le visage était creusé d'une paleur maladive. Mon coeur se serra lorsque la femme en pleurs supplia le Roi d'aider sa fille. Aragorn s'accroupit au côté de l'enfant ; ses pouvoirs de guérison étaient bien connus, mais je sus instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait guérir.  
  
Ma propre petite fille chérie avait été allongée de la même manière. Impuissante à lui venir en aide, j'avais regardé, malade de douleur, ma fille se consumer jusqu'à ce que la mort finisse par l'emporter. Même à présent, mes yeux brûlaient de l'affliction retenue et du dégoût de moi- même. J'étais une guérisseuse, pourtant j'avais été incapable de sauver mon propre enfant ! J'ignore ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus, même si j'avais encore possédé le pouvoir de guérir. Mais quelque chose m'entraînait vers cette femme et son enfant, quelque chose d'implacable et de puissant, comme si j'étais tirée là par quelque force inconnue.  
  
Je vis Aragorn froncer les sourcils et secouer la tête, ses yeux remplis de chagrin en voyant la femme sangloter. Sans réfléchir, je me frayai un chemin parmi les gens, rencontrant le regard du Roi comme il relevait la tête. Il me considéra pendant un moment, prenant la mesure de mes vêtements miteux et de mes yeux à la forme inhabituelle, en amande.  
  
« Je peux la soigner, » dis-je, avant de réaliser ce que j'avais dit. Le choc et le doute vinrent un instant plus tard, alors que les mots avaient déjà franchi mes lèvres.  
  
Je vis la manière dont le Roi me jaugea durant un moment, avant d'acquiescer pour marquer son approbation.  
  
« Allez-y, » dit-il à voix basse. « Peut-être saurez vous réussir quand je ne peux qu'échouer. »  
  
La mère de l'enfant me dévisagea fixement, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur et le désespoir alors que je m'avançais pour m'agenouiller auprès de sa fille. Avec des gestes doux, Aragorn la tira en arrière, sa foi en moi plus grande que ma propre confiance. Comment avais-je pu oser émettre pareille affirmation ? Cette enfant serait la première que je prétendrais soigner depuis la mort de ma fille.  
  
Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, les piquant comme le me penchais au- dessus de la pauvre enfant, les longs cheveux sombres m'enveloppant dans un bouclier qui cacha mon expression au Roi. Envoyant des prières aux Valar, je plaçai une main sur le front de la petite fille, mes yeux se fermant lorsque je sentis la moiteur froide de sa peau. Soudain, je pus sentir son pouls battant en rythme avec le mien, et mon coeur fit un bond lorsque je compris que cette fois, je pourrais réussir. Me remémorant mes prières lorsque ma propre enfant gisait entre mes mains, je n'osai pas espérer trop ; pourtant déjà je percevais faiblement sa douleur infiltrer mon corps pour la première fois.  
  
Encore je pensai à mon propre petite. Ô combien aurais-je été heureuse de prendre sur moi sa souffrance ! J'avais souhaité la sauver avec tant de ferveur que j'avais été prête à donner ma propre vie pour elle. Et pourtant, elle était morte. Il semblait que les Dieux n'eussent pas daigné entendre mes plaintes. Trop tard. J'avais dû prier trop tard.  
  
Pourtant les voies des Valar étaient impénétrables, car cette fois-ci il sembla que mes suppliques eussent été entendues. Je frissonnai lorsque la maladie de l'enfant s'insinua en moi, et j'eus un haut le coeur comme la douleur et le mal rampaient dans mon corps comme une force vivante et malfaisante. Terrible ; c'était terrible, comme rien de ce dont j'avais fait l'expérience jusqu'alors pendant tout autre guérison. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura, mais je sais quand cela fut fini. J'ouvris les yeux, ma vision floue comme je retirais ma main du front de l'enfant.  
  
J'essayai de me mettre debout et retombai à genoux, puis tout à coup je sentis le bras puissant d'Aragorn m'enlacer pour me soutenir. « Regardez, » dit-il. Tournez-vous et regardez ce que vous avez accompli. Je ne pus refuser. Lentement, je me tournai pour voir une paire d'yeux verts cillant devant moi, les couleurs de la santé s'épanouissant de nouveau sur des joues enfantines. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, et je portai la main aux tempes quand le vertige me prit.  
  
Pleurant de joie, la femme serra sa fille contre sa poitrine tandis qu'Aragorn m'aidait à me remettre sur pied. Je chancelai, et la femme me regarda fixement, ne saisissant pas à quel point le prix de la guérison de sa fille avait coûté à mes forces. Pourtant je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre Aragorn l'avait compris, et alors que je faisais un signe de tête à la femme, il m'arracha à la foule avide des badauds. « Venez, » dit-il calmement. « Vous avez besoin de repos. »  
  
Ses mots m'arrivaient de loin, presque inaudibles, car je me sentais très faible. Je tentai obstinément de chasser l'épuisement qui avait pénétré mon corps, mais il me poussa jusqu'à un banc tout proche. Le souffle coupé, je courbai la tête sur mes genoux comme la nausée tordait mon estomac et que la douleur me vrillait la tête. Lorsque je fus capable de boire, il m'offrit de l'eau puisée à un fontaine voisine, et bien que je ne prîs qu'une simple gorgée, cela fut suffisant pour que je sois capable de comprendre les questions qu'il me posait.  
  
« Comment soignez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante. « D'où tenez- vous donc ce don ? »  
  
Je secouai la tête, incapable de répondre. « Un don des Valar, » répondis- je, sachant que cela ne serait pas assez pour lui. « Je l'ai eu toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment cela marche, non plus que je ne puis promettre que cela va marcher. » Je ne lui dis pas que je n'avais jamais guéri d'aussi grave maladie auparavant, ni ressenti la douleur que je ressentais à présent. Quelque chose avait changé.  
  
Le regard d'Aragorn se posa sur mon visage. « Vos talents équivalent la magie des Elfes, » dit-il si doucement que je pouvais à peine l'entendre. Il m'étudia, son visage immobile et pensif, m'examinant tandis que je m'appuyais contre la pierre blanche du mur. Je secouai la tête, légèrement amusée par sa déclaration. Pour valoir les dons elfiques, il aurait fallu faire preuve d'une bien grande magie. Tandis que la pensée s'installait, je levai une main tremblante pour couvrir mes yeux. Se pouvait-il qu'il eût raison ? Mon habileté à guérir avait-elle augmenté ? Et si tel était le cas, comment cela était-il possible ? Et pourquoi ?  
  
Il entreprit de m'offrir une place à la Cour mais je déclinai. Je luttais pour me mettre debout, incapable de supporter plus longtemps son regard pénétrant, bien que la faiblesse apportât un tremblement désagréable à mes genoux. A ce moment mon seul désir était de trouver mon lit et de dormir. Me forçant à sourire, je remerciai le Roi encore une fois pour sa gentillesse et je fui sa présence, mais alors que je me glissais dans la foule je pus sentir son regard derrière moi.  
  
Abattue et nauséeuse, je parcourus les rues en trébuchant jusqu'à ce qu'enfin j'atteignîs la ruelle où j'avais mon logis, mais j'étais à présent si faible que j'eus à ramper sur les toutes dernières marches à l'aide des mains et des genoux. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit minuscule, agitée de frissons, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pûs sombrer dans un sommeil lourd ,qui dura un jour entier.  
  
Lorsque je m'éveillai, le matin était encore jeune ; mes vêtements de nuit étaient humides de transpiration mais mon esprit était clair, et mon corps avait recouvré ses forces. Je me levai sous le coup de la faim, si forte que j'en tremblais, et me mis en quête des reliefs du repas du jour précédent. La nourriture était désséchée et un peu rance, mais je la dévorai cependant, après quoi je lissai ma robe pour en défaire les plis. La laine grise avait connu des jours meilleurs et avait achevé de partir en loques durant mon long voyage à pied jusqu'à Minas Tirith, mais elle était ma seule possession.  
  
Je sortis marcher par les rues de la cité silencieuse, cheminant en direction des murs, au moment où les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient l'horizon, les mèches rousses de l'aurore brillant au-dessus de ce qui restait de l'obscurité du Mordor. Je m'assis au pied de la fraîcheur des pierre blanches, songeant à la petite fille, me demandant si elle allait réellement bien. Je pris appui sur mes mains, et respirai l'air frais du matin, sentant le brouillard humide se dissiper comme le soleil commençait à réchauffer les pierres. Je pouvais entendre le froissement des bannières sous le vent fort qui venait de l'Est, et l'écho des conversations qui montait depuis les gardes postés sous les murs. Lentement, la cité revenait à la vie en même temps que ses habitants s'éveillaient pour entamer un nouveau jour.  
  
Je venais de me décider à partir lorsqu'une main de petite taille s'agrippa au volant de ma jupe et le secoua légèrement pour attirer mon attention. Je me retournai pour me trouver face à la petite fille, dont les joues étaient toujours rosies de bien-être et dont les yeux verts étincelaient dans le soleil matinal. Elle souriait avec timidité, et j'aperçus sa mère qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
Lorsque je rencontrai son regard elle s'avança et s'empara de ma main, bien qu'instinctivement je tentâs de lui retirer, car sa gratitude me mettait mal à l'aise. La peine de mon propre enfant pesait encore lourdement sur mon coeur. Pourtant, lorsque les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, la petite fille me saisit la main et m'attira jusqu'à elle. Avec cette innocence que possèdent les jeunes enfants, elle sourit et essuya sur ma joue l'unique larme qui y avait coulé. Puis elle passa ses petits bras autour de ma nuque, et son je me trouvais étrangemement rassérénée par son étreinte.  
  
Elle me dit que son nom était Gwinnyth, et cela me fit sourire, car il lui allait bien. Son rire d'Elfe malicieux réchauffa mon coeur, et sa douceur allégea ma peine. Sa mère me supplia d'accepter une récompense en paiement des soins, et en dépit de mon refus elle me fourra un petit panier dans les mains. Encore hésitante, je regardai à l'intérieur, pour y voir du pain frais et des fruits. De telles choses étaient encore difficiles à trouver et, soucieuse, je tentai de les lui faire reprendre, mais la femme secoua la tête et regagna son stand, que j'aperçus enfin, l'ayant dépassé sans le savoir alors que je me rendais à la rencontre du soleil levant.  
  
L'enfant prit place à mes côtés comme je mordais dans un fruit, et nous contemplâmes toute deux le soleil embraser la Cité Blanche dans toute sa splendeur. Son gazouillis m'apaisait. Voilà des mois que j'avais été noyée dans la douleur, mais à présent je me demandais si peut-être je recommençais à trouver ma voie. Pouvais-je guérir à nouveau ? Réussirais-je encore à le faire ? Je l'ignorais, mais je trouvai du réconfort dans cette petite main, glissée dans la mienne.  
  
***  
  
Je fus par la suite attirée à ceux qui étaient malades, et le quartier qui les abritait devint presque une seconde demeure. Je vis peu Aragorn, mais son estime à mon égard était maintenant connue, et l'on me conduisait souvent à ceux qu'il n'avait pas réussi à guérir. Ses dons étaient si grands, que je me suis souvent demandé comment il avait échoué avant moi mais il est vrai que Sauron et les démons de la guerre avaient encore prise sur un grand nombre. Les jours s'écoulant, le Roi laissait errer son regard sur la plaine aussi souvent que moi, et je savais que ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Je savais qu'il l'attendait, celle qu'il aimait, et ce dévouement, cette force d'esprit touchait mon coeur, ne s'amoindrissant point quand passaient les jours et les semaines. Il savait qu'elle allait venir, et se yeux étaient souvent rivés sur le lieu lointain d'où elle apparaîtrait pour la première fois.  
  
Il me parla rarement, mais je fus honorée de savoir qu'il pensait toujours à moi. J'en étais consciente car chaque fois que j'achevais de prodiguer des soins, je trouvais quelqu'un qui m'attendait afin de m'escorter jusqu'à ma chambre. Aragorn savait tout de la faiblesse qui me surmontait, et faisait en sorte que, si nécessaire, je fusse portée de par les rues jusqu'à mon lit.  
  
Tandis que les gens continuaient d'entrer par flots dans la cité, les rumeurs se répandirent. Elle était en chemin, mais se trouvait encore au loin ; et bien que le temps dût avoir passé avec lenteur pour le Roi, chaque jour davantage voyait ses yeux briller sous l'effet de la joie. Quelques uns de ses amis, ses alliés de guerre, étaient déjà arrivés, un Nain et plusieurs Hobbits, mais ce jour-là il en vint un de plus. Je vis la posture d'Aragorn changer à l'approche d'un cavalier solitaire. Le Roi paraissait exalté, et j'observais plus attentivement pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant, dont les cheveux blonds, qui lui descendaient à la taille, flottaient derrière lui comme il chevauchait dans un bruit de tonnerre à travers la plaine.  
  
Il arriva bientôt, et sa façon de bondir à bas du cheval me dit qu'il s'agissait d'un Elfe avant même que je vîs ses oreilles. Il salua Aragorn, et ses pieds semblèrent à peine toucher le sol lorsqu'il étreignit le Roi sans réserve. Ils rirent et se tournèrent, et je restai muette d'admiration devant la beauté de cette créature elfique, la première de sa race que j'eusse jamais vu.  
  
Ils passèrent les portes, conversant à voix basse tandis qu'ils traversaient la cité. Je me tournai et les regardai s'éloigner, étudiant l'Elfe qui avançait avec grâce au côté du Roi. Nattés dans son dos, ses longs cheveux pâles retombaient sur son carquois, et je remarquai que son arc, long et incurvé, et le manche en ivoire de ses longues dagues se confondait presque avec leur couleur. A ma grande surprise, il avait dû sentir mon regard, car il tourna soudain la tête dans ma direction. Je détournai les yeux, mais pas avant que les siens, d'un bleu surprenant, ne les rencontrent ; et il me sourit.  
  
Lorsque j'osai enfin regarder à nouveau, ils étaient hors de vue, et je soupirai en retournant à la foule, sachant qu'à un moment ou un autre le Roi mentionnerait mon nom. Mon désir de passer inaperçu était rapidement devenu impossible, ce qui rendait souvent difficile de trouver la solitude dont j'avais besoin pour méditer sur ce qui m'arrivait. D'une manière étrange, j'avais comme l'impression d'être en train d'attendre quelque chose. De plus en plus souvent je me prenais à guetter depuis les murs de la cité, à guetter toujours. Mais quoi, ou qui donc ?  
  
C'est à cet endroit que l'Elfe me trouva un jour. Encore éprouvée par une récente guérison, je fus jetée dans ses bras par quelques enfants qui m'avaient bousculée en courant à travers la foule. Ses mains fortes m'aidèrent à rétablir mon équilibre et me remirent d'aplomb, ses yeux bleus emplis de curiosité tandis qu'ils se posaient sur mon visage. Il avait dû voir ma pâleur, car il fronça les sourcils et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et me conduisit vers un banc.  
  
Il me parla avec douceur, sa voix à peine un murmure à mes oreilles. Il me dit que son nom était Legolas, et qu'il avait entendu parler de moi et de mes dons. Il me conta également son admiration pour ce que j'avais fait, et son inquiétude quant à ma santé. Je m'assis, écoutant tout émerveillée, stupéfaite que quelqu'un tel que lui se souciât de mon bien-être.  
  
Il m'aida à rentrer chez moi et lorsque je me tournai devant la porte je vis qu'il m'étudiait encore. Il était grand, et cela m'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui quand il me parla à nouveau de ses inquiétudes à mon sujet. Il parla avec conviction, mais malgré cela je continuais de prodiguer des soins à chaque fois que j'étais appelée à le faire. On m'avait souvent répété que j'étais têtue, et je suppose que ce fut aussi l'avis de Legolas ; mais il ne m'en fit point le reproche. Quand je me sentais assez bien, j'allais jusqu'aux murs, et le trouvais souvent là-bas, m'offrant de la compagnie si tel était mon désir. Je ne savais toujours pas qui ou ce que j'attendais, mais je ne lui en soufflai mot et il ne parut pas s'en préoccuper.  
  
Et c'est enfin que le jour que j'avais tant attendu arriva, bien que je ne le susse point en premier lieu. Il faisait froid et gris, les nuages s'amoncelant dans le ciel, menaçant d'inonder la cité. Je tirai mon monteau sur mes épaules et parcourut du regard la plaine, mes cheveux cinglant mon visage et mes yeux sous l'effet du vent. Ces derniers temps la mélancolie s'était de nouveau emparée de moi, et de sombres pensées m'habitaient, qui me faisaient revenir sans cesse sur mon enfant et sa mort.  
  
Ce jour-là j'éprouvai l'envie étrange et irrésistible d'aller plus loin que j'avais jamais été jusqu'à présent, et je me trouvai en train de grimper la colline, suivant les chariots qui empruntaient le chemin menant aux étages supérieurs de la ville. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je mettais les pieds, et fus surprise de me voir à la porte de la Haute Cour, emplie d'amiration devant la Fontaine au pied de la Blanche Tour d'Ecthelion. Les gardes me dévisageaient avec curiosité, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient m'autoriser à entrer alors que, sans réfléchir, je fis un pas en avant. C'est alors que l'Elfe surgit de nulle part, et les gardes se retirèrent comme Legolas prenait ma main et me conduisait à travers la cour. Même ici, dans ce décor fabuleux, j'étais attirée par les murs, la hauteur du lieu m'assurant d'une vue plus étendue que celle que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Les nuages se dispersaient peu à peu, et juste comme le soleil faisait une apparition, Legolas tendit le doigt en direction des collines lointaines, apercevant quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir. En riant, je lui rappelai que mon regard ne portait pas aussi loin que le sien, mais un moment plus tard des cris d'enthousiasme derrière nous m'apprirent ce que j'aurais dû deviner.  
  
Elle approchait. Je me tournai à nouveau vers le mur et me penchai, tandis que Legolas m'entretenait doucement, en disant plus long sur Arwen Étoile- du-Soir, sur sa beauté et pourquoi elle allait épouser Aragorn. Elle vient avec son peuple, expliqua-t-il, et je souris à l'idée de la joie qu'Aragorn devait ressentir. L'Elfe sourit à son tour, et me parla de la célébration qui allait s'ensuivre.  
  
Je me penchai par-dessus le mur, essayant vainement de voir ce qu'il me décrivait, tandis que j'imaginais la splendeur de ce qui était préparé. Il quitta mon côté un moment, et j'observai la plaine, apercevant enfin les mouvements à l'horizon comme ils devenaient peu à peu visibles à mes yeux humains. Le retour de Legolas me prit par surprise et je sursautai lorsqu'il effleura mon coude.  
  
« Venez, » dit-il. « Nous chevaucheront ensemble. »  
  
Il avait amené un superbe étalon blanc avec lui, que nous montâmes pour traverser les rues jusqu'à la plus basse des portes de la cité. Une fois arrivés, je le remerciai et sauta à bas du cheval, ignorant son léger froncement de sourcils. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne désirais pas être à ses côtés lorsque les Elfes arriveraient, mais je me glissai dans la foule en hâte pour rejoindre mon perchoir favori sur le mur. La foule se resserra autour de moi tandis que je contemplais la lente approche de la procession, les ombres s'allongeant comme le jour s'avançait. Le long convoi des Elfes avait fait halte au petit matin, et leur radiance avait illuminé la plaine.  
  
Aragorn les avaient observés longtemps depuis la selle de son cheval, mais il avait fini par bondir à terre et courait à présent par les portes afin d'accueillir les deux Elfes qui conduisaient la procession. La ressemblance frappante de leurs traits les disaient jumeaux, et ils saluèrent Aragorn comme s'ils l'avaient connu de longue date. Derrière eux venaient deux Elfes de grandes tailles, l'un blond, l'autre brun et la mine sombre. Aragorn hocha la tête dans un signe de bienvenue, et leurs visages s'adoucirent comme ils le regardaient.  
  
Derrière eux chevauchaient d'autres Elfes aux cheveux sombres, aux traits réguliers et pleins d'élégance, mais Aragorn les dépassa sans leur accorder la moindre attention, se dirigeant vers un autre couple. Des torches avaient été allumées, mais cela ne parut n'avoir guère de nécessité quand Aragorn se rendit au devant d'un couple d'Elfes à l'allure majestueuse montés sur deux chevaux blancs. Il s'inclina avec le plus grand respect, visiblement rempli d'admiration à leur encontre, et je plissai les yeux pour les mieux voir. Il tendit la main pour aider la femme-Elfe à descendre de cheval, et c'est en souriant qu'elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Son compagnon démonta également, et salua Aragorn avec une visible tendresse.  
  
Aragorn s'entretint avec eux un moment, puis la femme se tourna pour désigner un point derrière elle. Je contemplai avec émerveillement les deux Elfes se rapprocher, glissant vers l'endroit d'où je me tenais. L'air paraissait littéralement vibrer autour d'eux. La femme se tourna dans ma direction et je me raidis, pénétrée du sentiment étrange qu'elle posait les yeux droit sur moi.  
  
Elle était d'une incroyable beauté, ses cheveux d'argent tombant jusqu'à ses hanches, et bien que je ne pûs voir ses yeux, je sus qu'ils étaient bleus et perceraient sans heurt en moi. Durant un long moment ces yeux semblèrent rivés aux miens, puis elle se détourna lorsque le seigneur Elfe lui glissa un mot, son regard errant par-dessus les murs. J'avais fait un pas en arrière, mais je m'approchai à nouveau, incapable de détacher mon regard tandis qu'Aragorn marchait lentement au côté d'un Elfe de haute taille solidement bâti, aux cheveux d'un blond d'argent. J'eus la respiration bloquée dans la gorge en contemplant, fascinée, cette magnifique créature.  
  
J'avais pensé Legolas beau, mais cet Elfe me coupa le souffle. Je fus stupéfaire de constater qu'il marchait avec une raideur innacoutumée pour quelqu'un de sa race, et cela me troubla l'esprit lorsque je réalisai pour quelle raison il devait en être ainsi. Aragorn passa un bras sous le coude de l'Elfe, qui avait légèrement chancelé, la frustration se lisant sur son visage d'une manière évidente, même depuis l'endroit où je me trouvais. Les murmures qui couraient autour de moi retinrent mon attention, et me révélèrent le nom de l'Elfe.  
  
Haldir, Gardien des Frontières de la Lothlórien.  
  
Ce nom, je l'avais maintes fois entendu tout récemment, alors que la nouvelle concernant l'arrivée des Elfes se répandait dans la cité. Beaucoup s'étaient demandés si il viendrait jamais, la rumeur de la profonde blessure reçue dans la bataille étant sur toutes les lèvres. Peut-être que les Hommes auraient tout de même emporté la victoire lors de la récente guerre de l'Anneau, mais l'arrivée des Elfes pour la bataille du Gouffre de Helm l'avait certainement assurée. Celui qui les avait menés, Haldir, avait été gravement blessé, et c'était très peu de temps auparavant qu'Aragorn avait découvert qu'il était toujours en vie.  
  
Je ramenai mon regard à la plaine, cherchant avec frénésie l'Elfe blessé, et je vis qu'Aragorn et lui s'étaient séparés, et qu'Aragorn avait atteint la queue de la procession et marchait à présent en compagnie des deux derniers Elfes. L'un d'eux, un siegneur de noble prestance aux cheveux sombres, était assis très droit sur sa selle et portait un long sceptre. A côté de lui, montée sur un petit palefroi de couleur grise, se tenait une très belle jeune femme.  
  
Je sus à l'instant qu'elle devait être la bien-aimée d'Aragorn, car je pouvais voir depuis mon promontoire la manière dont ils souriaient l'un à l'autre. Les convenances furent cependant observées ; le seigneur Elfe démonta, s'inclina légèrement devant Aragorn, et lui tendit le sceptre. Il aida ensuite sa fille à descendre de cheval et, la mettant cérémonieusement dans celle d'Aragorn, lui accorda officiellement la main d'Arwen Étoile-du- Soir.  
  
Cependant que le Roi conduisait sa désormais promise jusqu'aux portes de la Cité Blanche, je me mis une nouvelle fois à la recherche de l'Elfe blessé, Haldir. Je le trouvai enfin, et observai la façon dont il s'appuyait à un autre Elfe qui lui ressemblait assez pour être son frère. Du côté opposé, il y avait un autre Elfe, peut-être un second frère, qui aidait aussi à le tenir debout. Je sentis ma poitrine se serrer d'étrange manière en regardant la façon dont Haldir s'efforçait de se tenir droit, repoussant les mains qui s'offraient en aide en dépit de sa douleur évidente. Ses traits remarquables étaient tendus et contractés, laissant transparaître la profondeur d'une souffrance que je pouvais à peine imaginer.  
  
Puis les trois Elfes échappèrent à ma vue, et je m'adossai au mur en proie à des émotions divers et au plus grand désarroi, mon coeur battant à une allure folle. L'image de l'Elfe blessé mais si fier, ses cheveux blonds brillant jusqu'à sa taille à la lumière des torches, paraissait irrévocablement gravée par le feu dans mon esprit. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'eus la certitude que mon attente avait pris fin. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?  
  
Cette nuit-même Aragorn prit pour femme la belle Elfe qui avait depuis longtemps gagné son coeur. En les voyant ensuite chevaucher par les rues puor se mêler à leur peuple, je m'appuyai avec mélancolie contre la pierre froide d'un mur proche, leur souhaitant en silence le bonheur, et priant pour qu'ils le connaissent. Le Roi se traça un lent chemin à travers les rues illuminées par des torches, ses yeux allant du visage de sa jeune épouse à la foule en liesse. Je souris lorsqu'il m'aperçut, puis je remarquai la façon dont son sourire s'éteignit et ses yeux soutinrent mon regard.  
  
Immédiatement, je sus pourquoi.  
  
Je commençai à rebrousser chemin, mais il avait déjà sauté de cheval et se frayait un chemin vers moi, l'Elfe qui était devenue sa femme me regardant d'une manière curieuse. Je me préparai à ce qui allait suivre, sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, ce qu'il demanderait.  
  
« Vous l'avez vu, » dit Aragorn, d'une voix basse et pressante.  
  
J'acquiesçai sans mot dire. Il n'y avait pas lieu de demander de qui il parlait.  
  
Il me regarda, observant mon expression fermée. « Pouvez-vous l'aider ? Même des mois après la bataille, il endure encore une grande souffrance. La magie des Elfes s'est révélée impuissante à le soigner tout à fait. »  
  
« C'est ce que j'ai vu, » chuchotai-je, les lèvres desséchées par l'appréhension.  
  
Il me fixa durant un long moment. « Essaierez-vous de l'aider ? » demanda- t-il de nouveau, sachant parfaitement le prix que cela me coûterait. « Si vous ne le faites pas, il va vivre dans cette douleur pour l'éternité. »  
  
Haldir n'était pas malade, mais blessé, lui dis-je, et sa blessure était grave. Je craignais de tenter quoi que ce fût, car j'ignorais si mes capacités n'allaient pas contrer ce que les Elfes avaient déjà accompli. Que se passerait-il si je le rendais plus souffrant encore ? Je savais que mon visage était pâle comme je parlais, car en vérité mon désir de guérir cet Elfe avait déjà passé les limites de la raison. Et cependant, allant de pair avec ce désir, mes doutes avaient de nouveau fait leur apparition.  
  
Aragorn me regarda fixement, paraissant sur le point de me répliquer.  
  
Avant qu'il pût ouvrir la bouche, je me détournai et m'enfuis, sachant que j'avais besoin de davantage de temps pour y réfléchir. J'avais soigné beaucoup de personnes, mais jamais encore je n'avais touché d'Elfe. Oserai- je m'y risquer ? Comment accepterai-je de me regarder en face si je n'essayais pas ? Et qu'arriverait-il si je faisais une telle chose ? 


	2. Rétablissement

~*~  
  
Khila Amin Note de la traductrice : Sans essayer de supplanter les deux merveilleuses auteurs de cette non moins merveilleuse histoire dans votre coeur, je me permets d'écrire un petit mot de remerciement à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (et donc lu) le premier chapitre. Et tout spécialement à la délicieuse Adriana qui, craignant de massacrer la langue de Baudelaire, m'a fait un tel éloge dans celle de Tolkien que j'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux. J'ai décidé de traduire Khila Amin autant par amour de la langue française que par amour d'Haldir, et j'adore faire cela. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à déclencher un tel enthousiasme ! Une si belle review m'a énormément touchée, si bien que j'ai mis un temps fou à traduire le second chapitre, que je n'arrêtais pas de relire. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, quelles qu'elles soient, tout comme les suivants.  
  
Merci à tous.  
  
Mélusine  
  
~*~  
  
Chapitre Second : Rétablissement  
  
J'étais assise sur mon lit, recroquevillée, le regard errant sur les murs de la chambre. La compulsion d'aller trouver le Roi devenait plus forte à chaque instant. Comme au jour où j'avais eu à soigner la petite fille, je me trouvai bientôt attirée contre mon gré vers les hauteurs et la Tour Blanche de Minas Tirith. Une nouvelle fois, je me trouvai face aux portes closes ; mais cette fois-ci elle s'ouvrirent en grand sur mon passage, et je les franchis sous le sourire des gardes.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, je baissai les yeux sur les guenilles que j'arborais, honteuse de n'avoir rien de mieux à me mettre ; puis je levai les yeux sur le grand escalier qui menait à la tour, et sur l'arbuste qui s'épanouissait si superbement à son pied. Saisie par l'hésitation, je me laissai tomber sur une large pierre auprès de l'arbre, le coeur si lourd que je n'osais continuer. Que pouvais-je, moi, simple guérisseuse, quand les Elfes s'étaient montrée incapables de guérir ? J'eus un rire sans joie, et serrai les bras autour de moi dans un effort pour chasser les doutes qui m'assaillait et la confiance qui me faisait défaut. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais me cramponner était l'image de l'Elfe blessé, et ma propre obstination.  
  
Je finis par céder et entamait l'ascension de la volée de marches qui menait à la tour, quand à ma grande surprise surgit Aragorn, qui gravissait les marches quatre à quatre pour me rejoindre à mi-chemin. Avec un regard empreint de soulagement, il me prit la main et me conduisit en haut, mais je renâclai lorsqu'il s'avisa de me mener à l'intérieur. J'avais les joues cramoisies, et il me dévisagea d'un air confus jusqu'à ce qu'il me vît baisser les yeux sur ma robe, et réalisât la source de mon embarrassement. Avec un sourire, il me pria d'attendre, et disparut dans la vaste enceinte du couloir.  
  
Je m'assis incommodément, ignorant ce qu'il pouvait attendre de moi, mais il réapparut un moment plus tard et je compris. Mon embarras s'accrut lorsque je vis qu'il avait mandé son épouse, Arwen, pour faire ma rencontre ; mais celle-ci me sourit et, posant la main sur mon bras, m'accueillit avec une grande gentillesse.  
  
Je me tournai vers le Roi afin d'exposer les raisons de ma venue, et il acquiesça, bénissant mon courage, baisant le bout de mes doigts dans un geste de sincère gratitude. Comme je me tournai pour partir, la Reine m'arrêta en m'effleurant de nouveau le bras. Si tel était mon désir, j'aurais une place de servante. Je hochai la tête avec force remerciements, mais je ne pouvais accepter. Mon séjour dans la Cité Blanche avoisinait de sa fin, bien qu'il ne se pût dire comment je savais cela. Ils me regardèrent partir, et je me hâtai de faire le chemin inverse jusqu'au bas des escaliers, ayant accepté d'aller voir l'Elfe au matin suivant.  
  
***  
  
Je m'éveillai le lendemain prise d'une terreur sans nom, et tandis que je m'habillai, je fixai mon propre regard dans le petit miroir qui était suspendu au-dessus de mon lit. Pourquoi éprouvais-je tant de crainte ? Et cette crainte lui était-elle destinée, à Lui ?  
  
Je quittai ma chambre pour parcourir lentement les rues, oublieuse de la foule qui se pressait autour de moi. Je sursautai lorsque quelqu'un tira sur ma jupe, puis je m'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de Gwinnyth. Elle me sourit et glissa sa main dans la mienne, et je me sentis étrangement calmée comme elle marchait avec moi jusqu'à la porte de la cité.  
  
Je m'arrêtai en-deçà du seuil, le regard perdu sur la vaste plaine à présent égayée par des centaines de tentes aux couleurs chamarrées. Les Elfes avaient choisi de rester là dehors, et je pouvais voir un certain nombre d'entre eux se mouvoir gracieusement entre les tentes. Gwinnyth resta debout à mon côté pendant que j'hésitais, me demandant où aller, puis j'entendis la voix d'Aragorn, et je me tournai.  
  
Il dit qu'il m'emmènerait parler avec la Dame Galadriel avant que je fisse ma proposition à Haldir. Les sourcils froncés du roi exprimaient toute son inquiétude à l'idée que l'Elfe si fier pût refuser mon aide. Avec un soupir, je m'assis à côté de la petite fille, à qui je fis mes adieux, et elle me serra dans ses bras. Puis je me levai, le coeur cognant sauvagement dans la poitrine comme je me préparai à ce qui allait venir.  
  
Aragorn me conduisit à travers le flot des tentes chatoyantes jusqu'à l'une d'elles, tendue de soie et d'or, plus grande que les autres, ses étendards flottant haut dans la brise matinale. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les sentinelles, et je ne pus m'empêcher de dévisager les deux Elfes qui se tenaient si droits, leurs longs cheveux argentés resplendissaient dans la lumière du soleil. Leurs tuniques d'un noir verdoyant contrastaient violemment avec la tente, et la présence de leurs armes servaient à me rappeler de qui ils étaient les gardiens.  
  
Leurs yeux perçants se posèrent sur moi lorsqu'Aragorn s'adressa à eux en langue elfique. L'une des sentinelles se glissa à l'intérieur, et je me mordis les lèvres, l'incertitude me gagnant davantage à chaque instant qui passait. Puis la porte de la tente s'ouvrit, et la reine de Lothlórien se tint devant moi, grande, majestueuse et immobile, ses yeux emplis de siècles étincelant comme les étoiles d'un ciel lumineux et pur.  
  
Elle ne dit mot, mais au lieu de cela me considéra, examinant tour à tour ma vêture, mes cheveux et mon visage. Enfin, elle me fit signe de venir à l'intérieur, et je dû me battre pour rassembler mes pensées, sachant que les mots que je prononcerait devant elle devraient traduire la force de mes croyances. Je fis la révérence comme elle s'asseyait lentement, son Seigneur à ses côtés, et lorsque je me redressai après m'être inclinée, leur extrême beauté, leur grâce infinie et la lumière qui émanait d'eux me frappèrent à nouveau. Je sentis ma nervosité croître, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore proféré le moindre son.  
  
Aragorn fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de moi. « Elle ne peut lire en vous, » expliqua-t-il, ajoutant que cela faisait très longtemps que Galadriel avait été incapable de franchir les barrières qui muraient l'esprit de chaque être, qu'il fût Elfe ou humain.  
  
Stupéfaite, je rendis son regard à la Damel, le menton pointé dans l'espoir de cacher mon inconfort intense. Elle ne souriait pas, mais je sentis qu'elle était amusée ; puis quelqu'un pénétra dans la tente et ses yeux me quittèrent. D'une manière étrange, sans même avoir eu à regarder, je sus que ce n'était pas Lui mais quelqu'un qui lui était proche ; et nous fîmes demi-tour, Aragorn et moi, pour saluer l'Elfe qui se tenait derrière nous.  
  
Il était grand et élancé, avec des yeux d'un bleu glacial qui me détaillaient sans pour autant trahir la moindre pensée. Lorsqu'il s'inclina devant la Dame et le Seigneur, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un seul instant mon visage. Je me raidis, l'instinct me soufflant que celui-ci doutait fortement de moi, et je gardai la tête haute. A ce moment, je réalisai que mon appréhension étavait disparu, remplacée par un désir irrésistible de les persuader que je pouvais le faire, que je pouvais soigner celui qui était la cause de leurs inquiétudes, Haldir.  
  
Je me tournai vers la Dame, et expliquai que je n'étais rien de plus que ce que je paraissais être, que ma seule pensée était d'alléger la souffrance du Gardien de ses Frontières. Je lui confiai que j'avais guéri de nombreuses personnes, et que mes dons avaient récemment grandi, bien que je n'en connusse point la raison. Lorsque je finis par me taire, elle inclina la tête et me dit qu'elle n'avait aucune objection à faire, mais que le choix nécessaire ne lui appartenait pas. L'Elfe derrière moi sortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, et Galadriel, se levant, me guida hors de sa tente.  
  
Nous parcourûmes la courte distance qui nous séparait de la tente d'Haldir, qui était similaire à la sienne mais de plus petite en taille. A l'intérieur, cela semblait sombre. Un lit de camp bas était appuyé contre une paroi, et de magnifiques tapis de laine jonchaient le sol, qui étouffèrent mes pas juste comme je m'arrêtai sur le seuil de la porte. Il était allongé sur le lit, un genou plié, un bras relevé pour couvrir ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux d'argent cascadaient sur le bord du lit, en invite à mon regard par leur incroyable beauté. L'Elfe aux yeux bleus glacés était assis à son côté sur une chaise, et un autre qui leur ressemblait se tenait debout près d'une console où étaient disposés des rafraîchissements. J'étais certaine qu'ils fussent les frères d'Haldir, même si je ne posai point la question.  
  
Galadriel se dirigea vers Haldir et prit place sur le siège qu'avait précipitamment déserté l'Elfe au regard de glace. Avec une grande douceur, elle se pencha et effleura le bras de son Gardien. Mais s'il prit la peine d'ôter le bras de son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux, sa réponse fut laconique. Elle fronça les sourcils et me jeta un coup d'oeil, et je sus qu'il avait refusé.  
  
Mon coeur sombra, et je commençai à me détourner lorsqu'il parla à nouveau. Je tournai les talons et le fixai regardai comme il s'asseyait avec raideur, repoussant les mains qui se tendait pour lui venir en aide. Bien qu'il le cachât bien, je pouvais voir la souffrance dans ses yeux. Avais-je mal compris ? Etait-il possible qu'il voulût bien me permettre d'essayer ?  
  
Aragorn me saisit le bras, l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour moi gravée sur son visage. Je devrais être prudente, chuchota-t-il. Les Elfes pouvaient s'accommoder de plus de douleur que je pouvais l'imaginer. Je ne devais pas aller trop loin. Compris, acquiesçai-je, et il me relâcha.  
  
Haldir s'assit, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête fièrement levée pour me regarder comme je m'approchais de lui. Son regard gris et pénétrant me parcourut, sondant mon apparance, et je fus prise de court par l'intensité de ma réaction à son égard.  
  
« Ainsi, vous pensez être en mesure de me soigner ? » interrogea-t-il, d'une voix froide et non dépourvue d'hostilité.  
  
Je lui rendis son regard, me sentant à la fois intimidée et attirée par lui, et souhaitat désespérément cacher ces deux émotions aux yeux elfiques qui nous considéraient. « Je ne peux qu'essayer, » fis-je d'un ton bravache. « J'ai connu de nombreux succès, mais il m'est aussi arrivé d'échouer. »  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à Galadriel, qui hocha doucement la tête pour formuler quelque silencieux message. Il soupira, et m'accorda à nouveau son regard. « Très bien, mais j'aimerais connaître votre nom d'abord. »  
  
« Keara, » répondis-je sans hésiter.  
  
« Keara, » répéta-t-il, allongeant les syllabes, mon nom glissant sur ses lèvres comme une caresse. Ses yeux me parcoururent une nouvelle fois, dans une forme différente d'appréciation, masculine d'une manière assez inquiétante, mais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de moi, je l'ignorais, et fit mine de n'en avoir cure.  
  
Je n'arrivais à supporter qu'il m'observât pendant que je me mettais à l'oeuvre, et je trouvais je ne sais où le courage de le lui dire. La crispation infime qui incurva le coin de ses lèvres ne fit rien pour soulager ma tension, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand il ferma enfin les yeux. Mais il fronçait encore les sourcils, affirmant qu'il ne goûtait pas cela, et qu'il aurait mieux aimé me voir. Cet Elfe n'était pas de ceux qui laisse sans heurt le contrôle à d'autres. Ma main tremblait lorsque je me penchai sur lui pour toucher son front, sentant la chaleur de sa peau sous le bout de mes doigts. Les moments s'écoulèrent où je ne percevait rien, aussi j'ouvris la main et, fermant les yeux, la posai à plat sur son front. Je trouvai le pouls, son battement lent et régulier me permettant d'établir avec lui un lien nécessaire.  
  
Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent en un seul coup et je ne pus que frémir sous l'intensité de la souffrance qui déferala sur moi. Je le sentis se raidir, mais j'ignorais si c'était en réponse à mon sursaut ou sous le coup de la douleur. Essayant de faire preuve d'autorité, je le repoussai à sur le lit de ma main libre, mon autre main toujours plaquée contre son front comme je manquai m'étaler sur lui dans ma chute. J'eus vaguement conscience que ses frères avaient bondi sur leurs pieds, mais Galadriel devait les avoir rassurés, car ils ne tentèrent rien, ni ne protestèrent.  
  
Haldir gisait sous moi tandis que je frissonnais violemment. Sa force de volonté et sa capacité à endurer la douleur m'avaient prise de court, et je dus lutter pour garder intacte la mienne propre en dépit des assauts de cette sensation atroce. La somme complète de mois de souffrance, à la fois physique et morale, me traversait, et je laissai échapper un cri, tout en me demandant comment il avait bien pu réussir à survivre. Confusément, je sentis qu'il avait passé un bras autour de moi, comme pour m'offrir un réconfort ou son soutien.  
  
Les parois d'une obscurité immense et hurlante m'entourèrent comme je recevais encore et encore davantage de sa souffrance en moi, en une agression presque intolérable pour mon corps simplement humain. Je compris obscurément que c'était ce contre quoi Aragorn m'avait mise en garde, et qu'il me serait impossible de pratiquer la guérison en un seul jour. Je devais dans l'instant me séparer d'Haldir ou être perdue.  
  
Je m'efforçai à reprendre conscience et fis un pas hors des ténèbres, ouvrant les yeux sur la pièce embrumée de couleurs dansantes. Au-dessous de moi, il gisait immobile, et je sus qu'il avait perdu conscience de ma présence ou de quoi que ce fût d'autre. J'ôtai la main de son front et tentai de me relever, mais ne parvint qu'à m'effondrer sur le tapis, au moment où tout basculait dans le noir total.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque je repris connaissance, la douleur épouvantable me soumit au supplice. C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais jamais pu connaître ou même osé imaginer. Je perçus un concert de chuchotements animés et furieux non loin de moi, et je tournai la tête, battant des cils pour dissiper la brume tourbillonnante qui brouillait ma vision. Je vis Aragorn, parlant aux deux frères d'Haldir sous le regard attentif de Galadriel qui se écoutait monter leurs voix. Je n'étais pas en mesure de saisir leurs paroles, mais je fus certaine qu'ils se querellaient à mon propos. Lorsque je luttai pour me rasseoir, ils se tournèrent vers moi, le regard fixe.  
  
Comme Aragorn se précipitait pour m'assister, je réalisai que nous n'étions plus dans la tente d'Haldir, mais dans un endroit qui m'était inconnu. Cependant, cela représentait le dernier de mes soucis : la douleur de l'Elfe avait investi chacun de mes os, pris chacun de mes muscles et s'était insinuée dans la moindre de mes articulations. Je fus sciée par la douleur, le souffle coupé sous l'effet de la torture tandis que le Roi se penchait sur moi pour me saisir par les coudes.  
  
« Nous devons partir, à présent, » souffla-t-il à voix basse.  
  
Je secouai la tête, incapable de comprendre, mais il refusa de lâcher prise. Luttant pour retrouver ma respiration, je le contemplai d'un air absent jusqu'à ce que ses mots finissent par prendre le chemin de mon esprit.  
  
« Il voudra vous voir, » dit Aragorn, sur un ton chargé d'avertissement.  
  
Je sus soudain qu'Haldir n'avait nullement été informé de la manière dont je soignais, et qu'il serait furieux du moment où il réaliserait la pleine étendue de ce que j'avais souffert par sa faute. Aragorn souhaitait me protéger de la colère de l'Elfe, et d'un inévitable face-à-face. Et je le soupçonnais fortement de vouloir protéger Haldir d'une vérité qui lui serait un lourd fardeau.  
  
J'examinai le visage inquiet d'Aragorn et vit que j'avais raison. Je clignai à nouveau des yeux, essayant d'éclaircir ma vision, et fut étonnée de voir les deux frères se raidir soudain, puis quitter la tente. Le soupir de frustration d'Aragorn me prévint de ce qui allait venir.  
  
Je repoussai Aragorn, chassant les ténèbres de ma vue au seul prix d'un effort considérable de volonté. Aussi tremblante comme une feuille un jour de grand vent, je me redressai et m'arc-boutai comme Haldir s'engouffrait dans la tente. Avec une grâce que je ne lui connaissais pas, il marcha d'un pas digne droit sur moi, et je levai les yeux pour le regarder, espérant que la douleur qui me tordait ne lui serait pas trop évidente.  
  
Ses durs yeux gris fouillèrent mon visage, et il étendit le bras pour agripper mon menton. Bien que ses doigts ne fissent montre d'aucune rudesse, son regard étréci et ses lèvres serrées me dirent que je n'étais parvenue à cacher absolument rien, et qu'il était, en effet, fort en colère. Il comprenait bien mieux qu'Aragorn ce par quoi j'étais passée, et les ravages que cela m'avait causé.  
  
« Pouquoi ? » demanda-t-il brutalement. « Pouquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »  
  
Profitant de ce qu'il avait lâché mon menton, je le relevai dans un air de défi et tentai de sourire, essayant de faire paraître tout à fait ordinaire ce que j'avais fait. « Parce que c'est ce que je fais, » répliquai-je. « Et je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous. »  
  
Il émit un reniflement plein de dérision, puis se précipita en avant, me rattrapant de justesse comme je perdai l'équilibre précaire que j'avais eu tant de mal à acquérir. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'avais besoin d'air, et tout me faisait si mal ! Toujours luttant pour m'en cacher, je poussais futilement contre sa poitrine, mais il me serra davantage et je ne pus l'en empêcher. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, larmes dont je savais qu'il les avait vues et pour lesquelles il ne manquait pas de se blâmer.  
  
« Vous ne poserez plus jamais la main sur moi, » déclara-t-il d'un ton péremptoire. « Il n'est pas question que vous passiez à nouveau par cela, tout comme je m'y serais opposé en premier lieu si seulement j'avais été averti de manière convenable. »  
  
Je secouai la tête. « Non, vous ne pouvez pas refuser ! Il faut que vous m'écoutiez. »  
  
Je trouvai d'une manière ou d'une autre la force de m'expliquer, de lui dire que je n'avais pas seulement pris sur moi sa douleur, mais deviné ce qui la causait. Les Elfes l'avaient bien guéri, mais pas complètement. Les nerfs rompus n'étaient pas réparés, et comme il me soutenait - mes genoux ne répondaient plus à mes commandes - je lui confiai ce que j'avais découvert. Jamais plus il le pourrait lever son arc, si je ne terminais pas ce que j'avais entrepris. La force dont il avair besoin pour ce faire ne lui serait jamais rendue.  
  
Quand bien même son visage prît une couleur livide, il resserra sa prise sur moi, tentant s'exercer sa dominance ; mais je le repoussai une nouvelle fois et, à mon intense soulagement, il finit par céder. Nauséeuse, en proie au vertige, je chancelai et titubai en arrière, et ce fut Aragorn qui vomla à mon secours juste comme les ténèbres m'absorbaient. Je le suppliai de me ramener à la maison, et ce furent les derniers mots que j'allais prononcer avant longtemps.  
  
***  
  
Je quittai mon lit avec prudence, testant chaque articulation, chaque os et chaque muscle avant de me lever. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je remarque la robe étendue sur le dossier de ma chaise. Fronçant les sourcils, je la contemplai, puis me précipitai à ma porte pour scruter le palier. J'y trouvai Legolas, assis en travers du seuil. La surprise me fit reculer, et je lui demandai depuis combien de temps il était ici.  
  
Il se releva avec une grâce infinie, ses yeux bleus assombris par l'inquiétude. Quatre jours, me répondit-il. Les quatre jours où j'avais gît sans connaissance. Il était entrée dans ma chambre, de temps à autre, afin d'être sûr que je n'avais besoin de rien. Aragorn en avait envoyé d'autres, mais Legolas m'affirma qu'ils leur avait à tous barré le passage. Il me dit que je m'étais réveillée plusieurs fois, et qu'il m'avait nourrie de soupe, mais je n'en avais gardé aucun souvenir.  
  
Choquée que cela eût été si long, je remerciai l'Elfe de sa prévenance, et retournai dans ma chambre, laissant la porte ouverte afin qu'il puisse rentrer s'il le souhaitait. Il me suivit, me jetant des regards attentifs tandis que me laissai tomber sur mon lit, frappée de consternation devant la robe lie-de-vin.  
  
« Qui a envoyé cela ? » lui demandai-je.  
  
Legolas sourit. « C'est un cadeau de Galadriel. »  
  
« Je n'accepte rien en paiement de mes services, » Je savais que ma voix établissait de manière très claire que je ne voulais pas du vêtement. Je fus stupéfaite devant son expression choquée.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez refuser un cadeau de la Dame ! »  
  
Je réfléchis à cela, et réalisai que dans un tel cas il ne m'était guère possible de choisir autre chose qu'accepter.  
  
Puis il me dit qu'Haldir était venu pendant que j'étais inconsciente, que c'était lui qui avait livré la robe. Legolas ne l'avait pas laissé entrer dans ma chambre - ce dont je lui sus gré - mais Haldir lui avait fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles régulières de mon état, et c'est une charge dont Legolas s'était acquitté chaque jour jusqu'à présent. Le Gardien des Frontières de Galadriel s'était montré des plus insistants, ajouta Legolas avec l'ombre d'un sourire.  
  
Il partit et je pus m'habiller, et en passant le vêtement si peu familier je fus stupéfaite par l'exactitude de la coupe, qui soulignait ma silhouette d'une manière singulièrement différente de ma vieille robe grise. Puis le vertige m'assaillit et j'oubliai la robe. Je me sentais mal. La douleur avait disparu, mais mon corps n'était pas complètement remis. Je savais, cependant, que je ne pouvais m'offrir d'attendre plus longtemps pour finir ce que j'avais commencé.  
  
Je parcourus la cité aux côtés de Legolas, dont les arguments raisonnables ne servirent qu'à renforcer ma décision de procéder. Mes pas se faisaient lents, mais je m'obligeai à poursuivre, ignorant la faiblesse grandissante qui menaçait de me terrasser. Nous passâmes la porte, et je fis halte, plusieurs Elfes non loin se retournant pour me dévisager. Legolas me saisit le bras avec réticence, car il répugnait à ce que je continue. Mais je me dégageai de son étreinte et, le pas traînant, je persistai. Je savais que mon ami avait peur pour moi, mais moi, à mon tour, craignait pour cet autre Elfe qui devrait passer l'éternité sans force si je n'achevais pas de le guérir.  
  
Je les entendis bien avant de les voir, cachés par des tentes aux brillantes couleurs ; leurs voix paraissaient joyeuses bien que je ne comprisse pas la signification de leurs paroles. Je m'étais arrêtée devant la tente de Galadriel lorsque les trois Elfes apparurent. Les frères d'Haldir s'immobilisèrent brusquement en me voyant, mais Haldir son chemin, ses mouvements gracieux et mesurés. Son regard glissa sur moi avec prudence avant de se tourner vers Legolas, qui le lui rendit calmement, avant de s'approcher pour serrer l'épaule du Gardien des Frontières. Legolas parla avec courtoisie, mais la tension entre les deux Elfes étaient perceptible.  
  
J'étudiai les trois frères Elfes. Haldir soutint mon regard, mais il me fut impossible de déchiffrer son expression ; ses deux frères paraissaient inquiets. Je fis un pas en avant, plus près de Haldir, ignorant les palpitations erratiques de mon coeur quand je croisai ses yeux d'un gris scintillant.  
  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Vous savez pourquoi je suis venue, » rétorquai-je, avec un aplomb que j'étais loin de posséder. « Pour achever ce que nous avons commencé. »  
  
La désapprobation joignit ses sourcils sombres. « C'est encore trop tôt pour vous, Keara. »  
  
« Et pour vous, cela pourrait bien être trop tard, » répliquai-je avec obstination. « La guérison doit être terminée bientôt si l'on veut qu'elle réussisse. Mais le choix vous appartient. Vous pouvez vivre pour toujours comme vous êtes, ou me permettre de vous aider à recouvrer vos forces. Je le puis. »  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je tremblai intérieurement dans l'attente de sa réponse. Ce qui pourrait bien advenir de moi je n'aurais su le dire, mais je n'allais pas lui en faire part. Je savais seulement que mon désir de le soigner était inépuisable, et que pour lui était déjà perdue en son nom, mais j'aurais refusé d'admettre cela, y compris à moi-même.  
  
Je pouvais le voir soupeser cette décision, et un poids énorme me fut ôté des épaules lorsqu'enfin, il donna son accord. Il me prit par le coude, et m'escorta ainsi assez gentiment vers sa tente. La sensation de sa main sur mon bras m'était délicieuse, et je repoussai mes terreurs, la crainte de ce qui allait venir.  
  
Comme auparavant, il prit place sur le lit de camp, et je notai avec plaisir à quel point ses déplacements se paraient d'une grâce extraordinaire, avec quelle élégance il se mouvait à présent. Ses frères nous accompagnaient, leurs inquiétudes s'exprimant en doux murmures imperceptibles à mon oreille.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que cela me coûtait de poser la main encore une fois sur son front, d'y trouver à nouveau la chaleur de sa peau, de chercher son pouls et de lui permettre de battre au rythme du mien. A ma surprise, il me regarda dans les yeux et agrippa ma taille comme je m'approchai, et cela brisa ma concentration pendant un moment. Puis il soupira et baissa les paupières, m'abandonnant le contrôle.  
  
Peut-être valait-il mieux que je ne fusse pas préparée à la jonction lorsqu'elle me frappa. Son corps tressaillit, ses frères le rattrapant comme il tombait en arrière, et que je m'écroulais à genoux, à moitié sur lui. Il trouva à nouveau, je ne sais trop où, la force de passer un bras autour de ma taille avant que de perdre connaissance ; et peut-être est-ce en partie ce qui me sauva.  
  
Il m'avait semblé connaître les profondeurs de sa souffrance, mais de la même manière que je lui avais caché beaucoup, ainsi s'était-il caché de moi. Une cavité douloureuse et secrète demeurait toujours en lui, et j'eus le souffle coupé par les frissons comme elle me ravageait, cherchant refuge assez illogiquement en me blottissant contre lui. L'obstination m'enracina à mon but, et je me frayai un chemin à travers les ombres, à la recherche de ce que j'avais besoin de trouver. Mon esprit était de plus en plus confus, mais par la grâce des Valar, je fus capable de remplir ma tâche avant de le relâcher.  
  
Pour moi, c'était un instant trop tard ; je me débattis désespérément, mais me sentis emportée dans les confins d'un néant vaste et noir. Je ne savais plus rien. L'obscurité m'entourait, me faisant trembler de froid. Aucune lumière, aucune lueur grisâtre ne me guidait. Je me démenais sous la peur, sur le point de voir les ténèbres m'engloutir. J'étais perdue et terrifiée.  
  
Comment pourrais-je trouver le chemin du retour ? Je sanglotai comme le poids du vide m'écrasait, agitée de spasmes sous les coups de la panique que je tentais de contrôler. La pensée m'effleura que je ne verrais plus jamais la lumière, et j'en fus horrifiée. Je m'enveloppait de mes bras, cherchant quelque chose de réel à quoi m'accrocher, quelque chose qui éclairerait le chemin pour moi.  
  
Une pensée naquit dans mon esprit, et comme quelqu'un qui est en train de se noyer, je m'y accrochai. La pensée grandit, acquit une forme visible et, peu à peu, gagna en substance, assez réelle pour être touchée et portée. Elle possédairt souffle et vie, profondeur et solidité. Elle me m'adressait des mots que je ne connaissais pas, m'appelant, m'attirant de nouveau vers la lumière.  
  
La vision à laquelle je m'étais cramponnée si fermement, la vision qui m'avait empêchée de sombrer dans l'abîme qui ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir, était celle d'un Elfe de haute taille, aux cheveux couleur d'argent et aux yeux gris.  
  
Lui. 


	3. Choix

~*~  
  
N/T : Je sais que l'attente a été fort longue depuis le dernier chapitre. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je n'avais oublié personne - au contraire, vos messages m'ont beaucoup touchée. En revanche, mon propre co- auteur m'a lâchement abandonnée il y a trois jours et j'ai dû prendre des mesures expéditives pour sauver mes fictions. J'espère de tout coeur que vous continuerez à me lire et m'apprécier ! Merci encore. N/A : A tous ceux qui ont reviewé cette histoire jusqu'ici, un grand merci du fond du coeur ! Les auteurs (et la traductrice avec eux...) apprécient énormément votre soutien. Le récit sera constitué en tout et pour tout de sept chapitres, et d'un épilogue. Voici pour l'instant le chapitre trois...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapitre Troisième : Choix  
  
Je n'étais pas dans ma propre chambre. La lumière effleurait les paupières, la chaleur des rayons du soleil oscillant dans les ombres mouvantes. Je pouvais sentir la brise tiède caresser ma joue, faisant voltiger une mèche de mes cheveux qui vint chatouiller la peau si sensible. J'ouvris d'abord un oeil, puis l'autre, observant à travers mes cils comme je me mettais en quête de mes sens pour explorer les environs.  
  
J'étais allongée sous une tente, dont les panneaux avaient été roulés de manière à ce que seul un pan d'étoffe, épaisse mais transparente, flottât dans la brise. Quelque chose me dit qu'on était encore dans la matinée, car l'air était pur et frais. Je tournai les yeux et vis Haldir, assis près de moi, me scrutant de ses yeux gris, comme toujours insondables. Scrutant, et contrôlant. Montant la garde.  
  
J'étais si faible que je ne fus même pas capable d'articuler le moindre son. Je me contentai de lui rendre son regard, notant au passage sa posture immobile, la façon dont il était assis, un coude appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise, le menton calé au creux de l'index incurvé contre son poing. Nos prunelles s'enlacèrent un court instant, puis je fermai de nouveau les yeux et sombrai aussitôt dans un sommeil des plus profonds.  
  
Lorsque je m'éveillai la fois suivante, il faisait nuit. De petites lanternes éclairaient la tente, et je l'aperçu non loin, debout, qui échangeait d'inaudibles paroles avec un autre Elfe. J'avais dû faire un mouvement quelconque car il se tourna immédiatement, joignant de nouveau son regard au mien. Je mourais d'envie de lui parler et m'efforçai d'ouvrir la bouche, mais mon épuisement était si que je retombai une fois encore dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
Quelque temps plus tard, j'entendis des voix, douces et mélodieuses, d'une musicalité admirable. Je m'éveillai complètement, à l'écoute et songeant à lui, et je les entendis appeler son nom. Sa réponse m'apprit qu'il était assis, immobile, à mes côtés.  
  
« N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder dormir ? » m'enquis- je, d'une voix rauque et fragile.  
  
Je l'entendis glousser doucement, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je pus voir qu'il avait porté une coupe à mes lèvres. « Buvez, » ordonna-t-il, me glissant une main sous la nuque, « mais allez-y doucement. »  
  
Je ne m'avisai pas de le contredire, car j'étais assoiffée. Lorsque j'en eus terminé, il reposa la coupe, et je me pris à admirer son économie de mouvement, la façon dont il bougeait le bras, la tête, les yeux. Puis je remarquai enfin la tente sous laquelle nous trouvions, et cela me déconcerta de m'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait de nulle autre que la sienne. Il m'avait gardée ici, sous sa tente, dans son propre lit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela s'apparentait à une forme d'intimité certaine, pour laquelle je me sentais fort mal préparée.  
  
Il se pencha en avant pour me dévisager, et ses cheveux magnifiques, qui ruisselèrent par-dessus son épaule, attirèrent inexorablement mon regard. Il ne dit pas un mot, et je me demandai s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je parlasse la première.  
  
« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? » voulus-je savoir.  
  
Il tendit le bras pour m'effleurer la joue. « Une semaine. »  
  
« Une semaine ! » J'avalai ma salive et luttai pour me mettre assise, puis je portai la main à mon visage comme de petites points de lumière brillante dansaient devant mes yeux. Je gémis. « Comment cela a-t-il pu être aussi long ? »  
  
Il ne me répondit pas, et me repoussa en arrière au creux des oreillers. « Vous allez rester ici, Keara. Vous ne pouvez bouger. »  
  
Son attitude impérieuse m'horripila. « Vous n'êtes pas mon gardien, » l'informai-je avec froideur.  
  
L'inclinaison de sa tête changea de manière subtile, et bien qu'il continuât de sourire, quelque chose dans son regard - profond et indescriptible - fit déferler des vagues d'excitation à travers tout mon corps. Des pensées étranges, violentes et spontanées firent irruption dans mon esprit, des images d'une intimité frappante que je n'osais même imaginer. Le coeur battant, je levai la main jusqu'à mes yeux pour barrer le passage à ses regards. Je sus que j'avais intérêt à m'échapper aussitôt que possible, bien que cela me fût irréalisable tant qu'il monterait la garde à mes côtés. A ce moment précis, je fus saisie de la sensation étrange qu'il pouvait lire mes pensées, chacune d'entre elles ; mais comment cela aurait-il pu être ? Je chassai l'idée, m'exhortant au calme, car cela n'était que folie.  
  
Il resta posté là la plus grande partie de la journée, m'entretenant à l'occasion de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la tente, et dans la cité- même. Je finis par être fatiguée et dormis par intermittence, rêvant de lui, de sa guérison qui avait été de mon fait, de sa main qui m'avait tirée du gouffre, de ses lèvres, pressées sur les miennes.  
  
Vint enfin un temps où je m'éveillai et vis qu'il n'était pas là. Je me levai, tremblante, et rougis en réalisant pour la première fois que je n'étais vêtue que de ma chemise, si fine et usée jusqu'à la corde. Eprouvant un sentiment intense de vulnérabilité, je me hâtai d'enfiler ma robe, mis la main sur mes chaussures et quittai la tente. Je jetai des coups d'oeil furtifs alentours, ignorant s'il n'avait pas donné des ordres pour me retenir ici contre ma volonté. Je passai saine et sauve devant plusieurs tentes, le pas chancelant et malaisé comme je me mettais en chemin vers la cité.  
  
Avais-je été sotte de penser qu'il n'en serait pas averti ! En un moment son bras encercla ma taille, et je laissai échapper ce qui sonna - à mes oreilles du moins - comme un couinement d'indignation. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur que je leur connaissais pas, et il me souleva sans effort aucun dans ses bras, pour me rapatrier sous sa tente. J'étais furieuse contre lui de m'humilier de la sorte, et furieuse contre moi pour prendre un plaisir aussi immodéré à sentir ses mains sur mon corps. J'étais trop faible pour me débattre, mais je ne me privai pas de lui faire connaître quelques-unes de mes pensées bien senties, dès qu'il m'eût reposée sur la terre ferme.  
  
Faisant mine d'ignorer superbement mes protestations, il me repoussa jusqu'au lit, et je frissonnai en percevant la force de son contact, ainsi que ma propre réaction. Il agrippa mon poignet et baissa le regard sur moi, dardant des yeux effrontés sur tout mon corps, prenant note de la façon dont la robe au sombre écarlate épousait ma silhouette. Je sentis la rougeur me monter aux joues, et je tentai à nouveau de me dégager, m'efforçant avec peine de faire passer quelque fermeté dans ma voix, afin de lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait certes pas le droit de me retenir contre mon gré.  
  
« Êtes-vous sûre que ce soit contre votre gré ? » susurra-t-il.  
  
Il eut un sourire, et je fus tout en même temps prise de colère et d'excitation, tandis que m'assaillaient d'absurdes et érotiques pensées qui emplirent impitoyablement mon esprit. Peu importe comment, mais il devait en avoir perçu une grande partie, car son sourire s'élargit de manière considérable. Il m'attira à lui encore davantage, le bras toujours sur ma taille, supportant presque à lui semble mon poids entier tandis que mes forces m'abandonnaient. Il m'était impossible de respirer alors qu'il se tenait si près de moi, et lorsque je me débattis pour tenter de me libérer, il se contenta de rire doucement et inclina la tête vers mon visage. Son souffle était doux, lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent le coin de ma bouche, puis remontèrent jusqu'à la joue. Je ne pus me défendre de trembler comme il me tint plus serrée encore contre lui. Je prenais la pleine mesure de sa force et de son ardeur quand nos corps entrèrent en contact, la puissance palpable de ce Elfe m'excitant davantage que tout ce que j'avais pu connaître au cours des années précédentes, ou même que j'avais jamais connu.  
  
Il ne m'embrassa pas complètement, mais me tint simplement contre lui, mes bras immobilisés contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'il chuchotait à mon oreille des mots que je ne comprenais pas et que j'étais effrayée de connaître. Mes cheveux se hérissèrent sur ma nuque quand il glissa la main de mon dos à mes hanches, m'écrasant contre lui et me prouvant, de cette manière, qu'il me désirait tout autant que j'avais envie de lui. Je l'avais touché comme personne n'avait osé le faire, murmura-t-il. Il souhaitait me récompenser pour ce que j'avais fait. De quoi avais-je envie ? demanda-t-il, et sa main caressa de manière engageante le long de mon échine. Je baissai les yeux, mais pas avant de saisir la lueur d'entendement au fond de ses yeux. Il posa les lèvres sur le point sensitif derrière mon oreille, puis les remplaça par sa langue, et je fus parcourue de frissons incontrôlables, luttant contre la montée brûlante du désir auquel s'abandonnait ma raison.  
  
Ce qui aurait pu arriver par la suite, je ne peux le dire ; mais il se raidit soudain, car les voix que nous perçûmes de l'extérieur nous prévinrent de l'arrivée de ses frères. Il me lâcha brusquement avec ce qui me parut être un juron en Elfique, et je retombai avec soulagement au creux des oreillers tandis qu'il se détournait face au seuil de la tente. Le pan qui maintenait le pavillon clos joua et les deux Elfes firent leur entrée, puis se figèrent dans une même attitude de stupéfaction lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de ma rougeur éclatante et du regard de Haldir, fort peu amène. Ils nous épièrent l'un et l'autre les yeux pleins d'une interrogation muette. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis ils partirent tous trois, et je me recroquevillai sous les couvertures, désespérant de pouvoir m'échapper. Je n'avais fait que ce que je m'étais sentie obligée d'accomplir ; à présent je me trouvai en amont d'une rivière impétueuse, allant à vau-l'eau et laissée complètement sans défense et sans forces.  
  
Lorsque Haldir me revint - peu de temps après - il m'apportait de quoi manger, et ne fit aucune allusion à ce qui était arrivé entre nous, mais se contenta de me donner la becquée en morceaux de pain minuscules et en cuillerées de soupe. Je réalisai, et cela me divertit au plus haut point, que son agressivité première avait disparu, et il me semblait presque tendre, un aspect de sa personnalité qui m'était encore inconnu, et qui ébranla mon calme de manière bien plus efficace que son attitude passée.  
  
La nuit se faisait longue, et je m'assoupis, pour m'éveiller quelques heures avant l'aube, et me retrouver seule. Cela avait représenté de nombreux jours, avant que je n'aperçusse le lever du soleil, et je me glissai hors de la tente pour l'admirer, bien que je n'osasse point m'aventurer trop loin. Mais en lieu et place du soleil, je me pris à me tourner vers la cité, et contemplai ses murs immaculés irradier davantage à chaque minute qui passait. Je frissonnai, et serrai les bras autour de moi, l'herbe inondée de rosée glaçant mes pieds nus en dépit de la chaleur douce du soleil sur ma nuque.  
  
Je me détournai enfin, et le vis qui se tenait derrière moi. Je ne l'avais bien sûr pas entendu s'approcher, et j'eus la bouche sèche en voyant la façon dont le soleil dessinait un halo autour de sa tête, la lumière intense qui les frôlait allumant de flammes étincelantes la blondeur argentée de ses cheveux. Je restai immobile, paralysée, transpercée par sa beauté, qui me fit venir des larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il vînt à moi, et je secouai la tête.  
  
« Non, vous ne devez pas, » protestai-je d'une toute petite voix.  
  
« Je ne dois pas quoi, Keara ? » Bien que j'eusse le soleil dans les yeux et ne visse point son visage, je pouvais le voir sourire rien qu'au son de sa voix. Il me taquinait, et mon coeur battit du même désir impuissant que j'avais ressenti la nuit précédente. Sans prêter attention à ma réticence, il m'enfouit dans ses bras et je me retrouvai de nouveau coincée, les mains appuyées contre sa large poitrine.  
  
« Vous ne devez pas me toucher, » dis-je, m'efforçant de paraître résolue.  
  
Il eut un petit rire. « Mais pourquoi ? Cela vous plaît, tout comme à moi. »  
  
En proie à un certain agacement, je sentis le rouge, vif et brûlant, me monter aux joues. Je tentai de me dégager, mais la tente était juste derrière moi, m'interdisant toute retraite. Avec l'air de s'amuser beaucoup, il me fit pivoter de manière à ce que je visse plus nettement son visage, mais j'évitai son regard, submergée par sa simple vision ainsi que par l'intensité de mes propres sentiments. Pendant quelques instants nous demeurâmes parfaitement immobiles, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlant, puis il glissa le doigt sous mon menton et le redressa, me repoussant légèrement afin de plonger dans les profondeurs de mon regard. Son sourire s'était évanoui, remplacé par une inquiétude légère mais déconcertée. Peut-être comprit-il à quel point j'étais emplie de crainte et si confuse, car il me relâcha et fit un pas en arrière.  
  
Il s'inclina profondément devant moi, et je fus soudain aux prises avec une crainte de bien différente sorte. « Mon peuple s'apprête à partir bientôt. Nous rentrons en Lothlórien. »  
  
Un poids immense tomba sur mon coeur. « Je vois, » répondis-je sombrement.  
  
« Venez avec moi, » dit-il. Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre.  
  
Je me détournai, la gorge serrée - au bord de l'hystérie. « Non, je ne puis. »  
  
Il resta silencieux un long moment. « C'était une décision un peu rapide. Vous avez le temps d'y repenser. Mais pas beaucoup. »  
  
J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Mon coeur me criait d'accepter, et pourtant cela m'était impossible. La logique me l'affirmait. Il était une étoile ; lumineux, brillant, distant. Et inaccessible.  
  
« Je ne peux aller avec vous, Haldir. Je vous en prie, ne me posez plus de questions. »  
  
Je sentis qu'il était sur le point de répliquer, et s'il en avait été ainsi, il eût été possible que j'en vinsse à être persuadée. Cependant, il ne fit que me dire : « Venez à moi si jamais vous changez d'avis. » Puis il me quitta, ses longues jambes le menant trop vite hors de ma vue.  
  
***  
  
Je quittai le campement des Elfes, et pris le chemin du retour vers le havre sécurisant et familier de mon refuge en ville. Je ne pouvais supporter de les regarder démonter leurs tentes, rassemblant les chevaux, pliant armes et bagages pour se préparer à la longue route qui les attendait, pour le voyage de retour vers leurs cités. Je ne pouvais plus quitter ma chambre comme autrefois, pour admirer le soleil de l'aurore inonder la plaine. Jour et nuit, je les passai seule à pleurer sur mon lit, à proie à une douleur infinie et un chagrin inconsolable.  
  
Réaliser mon refus m'avait soumise aux affres de la torture, mais en moi- même je savais très bien que l'accompagner aurait été bien pire. Ce que je désirais m'était impossible ; j'étais une simple mortelle, il était un Elfe, et cela nous interdisait tout espoir d'une durable union. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il m'eusse été possible de supporter une liaison trop courte ; mais s'il me désirait aujourd'hui, et peut-être demain, qu'en serait-il de la semaine suivante, du mois d'ensuite, de l'an prochain ? Tôt ou tard, il en viendrait à être fatigué de moi, et j'avais déjà tant souffert... La disparition de mon enfant bien-aimée hantait encore mes rêves, et bien que je n'eusse point éprouvé d'amour pour mon époux, il avait été un homme bon et je l'avais perdu de même.  
  
Et qu'en serait-il, si la possibilité se révélait vraie que Haldir m'aimât en retour ? Non, même ce chemin-là conduisait au chagrin et à la douleur, car je ne ferais que dépérir et le laisser. Pour quelle raison aurais-je souhaité lui infliger tant de souffrance ? Ou peut-être allais-je n'être à ses yeux qu'une parmi tant d'autres, et cette pensée également me causait beaucoup de peine. Peut-être aussi n'étais-je que couarde et lâche, mais j'avais déjà éprouvé une somme par trop grande de douleur en son nom, et la pensée d'en subir davantage m'apparaissait intolérable.  
  
Le matin suivant j'entendis que l'on frappait à ma porte, et je me levai, ayant deviné qui devait se trouver de l'autre côté. Frottant mon visage à la hâte pour en essuyer les larmes, j'ouvris le battant pour trouver Legolas, une nouvelle fois debout sur le seuil. Je savais que son regard perçant avait saisi très vite toute l'étendue de mon désarroi, mais il possédait assez de tact pour ne faire aucun commentaire. Au lieu de cela, il me prit par surprise en se saisissant de ma main, et en m'invitant à le suivre. Je devais venir voir ce que j'avais fait, m'enjoignit-il, et il me tira hors de ma chambre, me traînant à toute vitesse à travers les rues jusqu'à la porte inférieure. Regardez, fit-il, m'indiquant la direction depuis le mur. Il me sourit, me caressa la joue, et partit.  
  
Plus loin au-dessous, je pus constater que les Elfes avaient démonté la plupart de leurs tentes, et qu'une petite foule d'entre eux s'était rassemblée pour former un groupe gaiement agité. J'écarquillai les yeux en apercevant Aragorn, qui parlait avec animation avec Haldir et ses deux frères ; un moment plus tard, ils étaient rejoints par Legolas qui s'immisça dans leur conversation, et ils continuèrent de parler tout en faisant de grands signes vers un point large et dégagé du champ. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait, mais il m'était facile de voir l'excitation que leur conversation créait au sein de la foule qui faisait cercle autour d'eux. Moi-même, je commençai d'éprouver une curiosité certaine ; cependant mon attention tout entière se focalisait sur Haldir.  
  
Je fis un bond lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, et en me tournant je me trouvai nez à nez avec l'une des dames de compagnie d'Arwen Etoile-du- soir qui se tenait derrière moi. Elle m'indiqua de la suivre, et je rencontrai Arwen qui m'attendait près de la porte. A ma grande surprise, elle me sourit avec chaleur et prit ma main. Il semblait qu'un tournoi d'archerie était mis en place, et que son mari, ainsi que quelques Elfes très en vue, allait y participer. Déjà, les murs de la cité étaient cernés par les curieux. Arwen m'entraîna le long d'eux, me disant qu'il me fallait m'asseoir près d'elle, qu'on avait fait préparer une place pour moi, et que nous verrions ensemble ce que mes dons avaient permis. Je ne compris pas grand chose à ses propos, mais j'étais trop faible et malheureuse pour questionner ou démentir.  
  
Nous traversâmes la pelouse pour prendre place juste au bas des murs, bien au-dessus de la plaine inclinée où tant d'autres étaient amassés. Peu de temps après la foule s'écarta et parurent alors Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn, qui se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à nous, leur aura luminescente pleinement visible même en plein jour. On fit apporter des chaises supplémentaires, et ils s'assirent non loin, parlant doucement avec Arwen en langue elfique. Le Seigneur Elrond fit bientôt son apparition, s'avançant avec une profonde grâce à travers la foule pour venir embrasser sa fille sur la joue, avant de prendre place sur la dernière des chaises. D'être assise au milieu d'une si belle et noble compagnie me plongea dans un certain malaise, et je me tortillai sur ma chaise ; mais comme il semblait que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire, je ne fis rien.  
  
Après quelques courtes minutes Arwen se tourna vers moi, ses yeux sublimes étincelant de plaisir. Avec un petit rire, elle m'expliqua qu'Aragorn participerait au concours, même en sachant qu'il serait le premier à échouer. Je fronçai les sourcils, assez confuse, tandis qu'elle pointait le doigt vers son époux. Aragorn se tenait au côté de quatre Elfes, dont Haldir, et je serrai les dents pour cacher ma réaction à sa vue. J'observai qu'une large cible d'archerie était apportée, et les Elfes faisaient de grands gestes à l'intention des hommes qui la transportaient, indiquant qu'elle devait être placée beaucoup plus loin. Aragorn leva la main en signe d'objection, mais les autres se contentèrent de sourire malicieusement. Arwen m'expliqua qu'Aragorn ne pouvait pas voir aussi loin qu'eux, et il savait qu'il concourrait avec un sérieux désavantage.  
  
« Mais alors, pourquoi tient-il tant à concourir ? » demandai-je, pleine de curiosité.  
  
Les yeux d'Arwen pétillèrent. « Parce qu'il ne peut pas résister à un défi. La plupart des hommes ne le peuvent pas, d'ailleurs. »  
  
Je soupesai cette affirmation. Etais-je un simple défi aux yeux de Haldir ? Mon regard se posa sur lui, et je me demandai ce qu'il avait eu à l'esprit en me faisant cette demande. S'était-il attendu à ce que je la joie me fît trépigner ? Que je me jetasse à ses pieds ? Comme je n'avais rien fait de tout cela, avais-je été oublié désormais ? Ou essaierait-il à nouveau ?  
  
Un instant plus tard je repoussai toutes ces pensées brusquement, car je venais de comprendre qu'il avait rien moins que l'intention de concourir. Consternée, je me mis à l'étudier des pieds à la tête, l'estomac noué d'une tension renouvelée. Mes soins avaient-ils été efficaces ? Il me semblait que oui, mais en vérité je n'avais aucun moyen d'en être certaine. Avait-il eu suffisamment de temps pour recouvrer ses forces ? Je ne le savais pas non plus, mais j'étais sur le point d'en connaître la réponse. Comme lui.  
  
Mon coeur battait la chamade. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas Haldir lorsqu'Aragorn lui tendit son arc. Je les vis échanger un regard complice de communication silencieuse, et Aragorn fit n petit signe de la tête comme s'il offrait ses encouragements. Haldir était-il inquiet ? Que pensait-il ? Je me tournai car Arwen chuchotait dans ma direction, me racontant que Legolas lui aussi possédait un arc des Galadhrim, un don qui lui avait été fait par Galadriel en personne. Ce fait parlait pour les talents de mon ami, et cela m'arracha un sourire, car j'étais heureuse qu'il en fût ainsi.  
  
Les autres Elfes à concourir étaient les frères d'Haldir, et je fus saisie de leur voir des expressions si joyeuses. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, c'était Galadriel qui se tenait derrière moi. Elle se pencha en avant, la voix basse et douce quand elle m'expliqua que je n'avais pas soigné Haldir seul, mais aussi ses frères. Leur chagrin les avait changés, avait volé leur rire, leur avait dérobé tout ce qui en eux était gai et plein de candeur. Ils avaient été autrefois ainsi, me dit-elle, et elle posa de nouveau la main sur mon épaule, avant de s'en retourner s'asseoir auprès de son seigneur.  
  
Comme je retournai mon regard aux concurrents, je vis que Legolas s'était approché pour prendre son tour. Il se tint face à la cible, et j'admirai les traits réguliers et élégants de sa silhouette, sa grâce et sa souplesse ; il banda son arc, et le bois émit un craquement sonore dans l'air calme et atone. Il libéra la flèche, et l'on annonça bientôt qu'elle avait percuté de plein fouet le centre de la cible. Une explosion de joie accueillit la nouvelle, qui se répercuta tout le long du mur d'enceinte. Legolas s'inclina, et je souris.  
  
L'un des frères d'Haldir vint ensuite, dont Arwen de nouveau penchée vers moi me dit qu'il s'agissait de Rúmil ; il était le plus jeune des frères, et son humour était très connu. Je reconnus pour ma part immédiatement celui que j'avais rencontré en premier, celui dont les yeux bleus glacés m'avaient dévisagé avec suspicion, le plus fluet des trois. J'observai avec attention comme il bandait son arc et décochait sa flèche, qui vint se planter presque sans un bruit au centre de la cible. Les juges hochèrent une fois encore leur assentiment, et de nouveaux encouragements se firent entendre depuis les murs, encore plus assourdissants. Rúmil eut un grand sourire espiègle et s'inclina très bas devant la foule, qui l'acclama de plus belle.  
  
Aragorn s'avança à grands pas, et ceux du mur hélèrent leur Roi, qui sourit en retour puis les enjoignit au silence. Il se tourna alors, tenant un arc plus léger et petit que les autres, et fixa attentivement la cible. La foule observa en silence comme il tirait la corde en arrière de ses doigts élégants puis relâchait la flèche. Elle frappa la cible avec un petit bruit sourd et un autre hochement de tête occasionna de nouvelles ovations. Trois flèches à présent occupaient la cible, toutes fichées près du centre.  
  
Arwen, qui s'était penchée de nouveau, m'aida à identifier le suivant comme Orophin, le frère cadet, dont elle avait toujours admiré la poésie. Il était aussi connu pour ses talents d'archer. Je le vis jeter un coup d'oeil vers Haldir, les yeux brillant d'un muet défi. Puis il leva son arc et l'arma, ne prenant guère qu'un seul instant pour tirer. La foule tout entière applaudit le résultat égal aux précédents. Orophin à son tour salua la foule, le sourire aussi immense que celui de Rúmil l'avait été.  
  
Je serrai inconsciemment les mains sur me genoux, tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers Haldir ; il s'était avancé, glissant en avant avec une grâce féline, l'arc tenu lâche dans sa main. La foule fit silence ; pas un seul murmure ne pouvait être entendu lorsqu'il prit place et encocha sa flèche. Il leva son arc, et je ne pus me retenir de lui envoyer un silencieux message de réconfort, l'assurant de ma foi totale en sa force et son adresse. Avant même que j'eusse eu le temps de me sentir stupide, il tourna le visage dans ma direction et regarda droit vers moi. Nos yeux entrèrent en contact et mon coeur se souleva dans ma gorge, et j'arrêtais ma main à mi-chemin de mes lèvres.  
  
Puis il détourna le regard, l'offrant de nouveau à la cible. Il inclina très légèrement la tête, tirant à lui la corde avec une lenteur infinie, ses longs doigts caressant sa joue au passage. Il garda la pose ainsi pendant plusieurs longues secondes, et je commençai à trembler. Qu'attendait-il ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Ces questions fusèrent dans mon esprit pris de panique, et soudain sa flèche fendit l'air et traversa le champ.  
  
Que pouvait-il arriver, de toute manière ? Hélas, le centre de la cible était déjà encombré de quatre flèches... Je me mis sur pied d'un bond lorsqu'une explosion de joie folle et assourdissante jaillit et parcourut toute la longueur du champ : la flèche de Haldir s'était logée au centre, brisant toutes les autres avant cela.  
  
A ce moment je ne pus que m'enfuir. J'avais vu tout ce qu'il me fallait voir, tout ce que je pouvais supporter. Il était bel et bien guéri, et à présent, il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Je courus à perdre haleine à travers les rues jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de poursuivre, et me laisse tomber, haletante, contre un mur. Les yeux clos, je tremblais et mon coeur cognait à ma poitrine. C'était fini. Fini.  
  
Il allait partir, et je ne le verrai plus jamais.  
  
J'avais tort.  
  
Oui, les Elfes partirent ce jour-là. Ils plièrent leurs tentes, firent leurs adieux, et moi comme une idiote je retournai les voir depuis le mur, attirée par quelque invisible et irrésistible force. Aragorn lui aussi les regarda partir, le visage triste car il connaissait bien la détresse dans le coeur du Seigneur Elrond abandonnant sa fille. Depuis le mur, je vis les Elfes partir, je les entendis qui commençaient à chanter, leurs voix envoûtantes portées par l'air du soir. Et bien sûr, je regardais Haldir, le voyant conduire son peuple, sa chevelure d'argent flottant dans la brise, sa cape se drapant autour de ses longues jambes.  
  
Il ne m'avait pas approchée, pas plus que je n'étais allée vers lui. Je ne pouvais lui dire adieu, je ne savais pas s'il eût désiré que je le fisse. Je ne pouvais que le regarder partir, scintillant à travers mes larmes, le coeur enserré dans une chape de plomb comme je luttai contre l'impulsion étouffante de courir après lui. Et je le vis alors s'arrêter, et regarder en arrière.  
  
Khila amin.  
  
Je ne connaissais pas le sens de ces mots, mais ils envahirent alors mon esprit. Peut-être à la manière elfique, ou à l'aide de quelque magie, m'envoyait-il un message, chargé de plus d'émotion que je ne lui en avais jamais pu voir.  
  
Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'avait-il voulu de moi ?  
  
Il me regardait toujours, silencieux et immobile, et je tremblais, ne sachant que faire, ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je savais qu'il pouvait me voir beaucoup mieux que je le pouvais moi-même ; pouvait-il voir la douleur dans mon regard ? Connaissait-il mon désir pour lui ? Si tel était le cas, quelle importance pouvait-ce avoir pour lui ? Le désir de le suivre me saisit alors de nouveau, si puissant que je manquai me jeter au bas du mur dans l'urgence de le rejoindre.  
  
Dévastée au-delà de toute mesure, je me détournai brusquement et me précipitai depuis le mur jusqu'à ma chambre. Plus tard, je découvrirais la signification de ces mots de la bouche de Legolas.  
  
Suis-moi.  
  
~*~  
  
à suivre . . . 


	4. l’Appel

~*~  
  
N/A-T : A vous tous, qui suivez cette histoire avec plaisir, nous vous remercions de la lire, et de la reviewer avec tant de gentillesse. Puisque vous paraissez apprécier beaucoup celle-ci, je vous enjoins (et c'est la traductrice qui parle) à lire une autre fic du même auteur, Amarië and Haldir : les Chemins de la Destinée qui vient juste d'être terminée. Bien entendu, le bébé est encore en version originale, mais nous pouvons tous espérer que ses deux talentueuses auteurs (meuh non, je ne fais pas de lèche) me laisseront la traduire également. En attendant, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous remettre à l'Anglais sérieusement... Bonne lecture.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapitre Quatrième : l'Appel  
  
Je demeurai en ville, puisque je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller, rien pour me raccrocher sinon des souvenirs, et des phrases étranges qui pénétraient mon esprit aux moments les plus inattendus. Il m'arrivait de penser quelquefois qu'elles émanaient vraiment de lui, mais à d'autres moments je me persuadais qu'elles n'étaient que le pur produit d'une imagination avide et créative, née d'un désir inassouvi. Et pourtant, souvent j'en venais à m'interroger. Tout récemment, j'avais pu m'apercevoir que le mot « bientôt » traversait très souvent mon esprit.  
  
Si cela avait un sens, quel était-il donc ? Bientôt, quoi ?  
  
L'hiver et ses neiges étaient venus puis repartis, et la plaine qui encerclait la cité blanche était verte et luxuriante à nouveau. La brise tiède de l'été faisait flotter haut les étendards, et la tour étincelait dans le soleil matinal.  
  
Aragorn vint à moi un beau matin, alors que j'étais à califourchon sur le mur, à contempler les champs et au-delà, le souvenir des tentes elfiques aux multiples couleurs encore vif en ma mémoire. Le Roi s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à mon côté, s'accoudant au mur, suivant mon regard, partageant peut-être les mêmes souvenirs. « Une faveur, » sollicita-t-il. Que moi seule pourrait lui accorder. Viendrais-je jusqu'à la tour ? Il avait quelque chose à me montrer. Ce serait pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Il était certain que ne pouvais me permettre d'opposer un refus au Roi.  
  
Lorsque j'arrivais, ils étaient deux à m'attendre, et Arwen et lui. Aragorn se leva, me saluant d'un sourire courtois comme je m'inclinai devant eux deux. Il tenait une lettre à la main, apportée le jour-même par un groupe d'Elfes en voyage. Elle était encore close, mais il en avait reçu une toute semblable, comme il me l'apprit, ainsi savait-il ce que la mienne contenait. Toutes deux étaient de la main-même de Galadriel.  
  
Je baissai le regard sur la lettre, qui tressaillait dans ma main - je tremblais moi-même. Je posai longuement les yeux sur mon mot, tracé d'une écriture élégante, et lui répondit que je n'osais pas l'ouvrir. Je pense qu'il savait très bien pourquoi, et de qui je me languissait, car son regard s'emplit de compassion ; il me prit délicatement la lettre des mains, puis brisa le sceau à ma place. Il la parcourut rapidement, et me la tendit avec douceur.  
  
Je la repris, et me détournai, ; mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi et je m'effondrai lentement au sol, ayant réalisé d'un coup l'implication de tout ce qu'elle m'y demandait. Aragorn se laissa tomber à mes côtés tandis que je commençai de me balancer d'avant en arrière, secouant la tête, aveuglée par les larmes. Elle avait besoin de moi, me dit-il. Elle savait ce dont j'étais capable. Oserais-je refuser la requête de la Reine des Elfes de Lothlórien ?  
  
Mais je trouvai un plus grand secours dans les paroles d'Arwen, qui me parla avec gentillesse, la main sur le bras, ayant pris la place de son époux auprès de moi. « L'amour d'un mortel et d'un Elfe peut être le plus doux de tous, » murmura-t-elle. « Un tel amour est un don des Valar. Ayez confiance en ma grand-mère, Keara. Elle est plus âgée et plus sage que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Elle sait ce qu'elle demande. Elle ne désire infliger de peine à quiconque, vous ou lui. »  
  
Je ne me souciai pas de savoir comment elle avait appris, mais je hochai la tête sans rien dire. J'avais accepté, enfin. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai sur les routes, en chemin durant de longues nuits et d'interminables jours, escortée par un contingent des hommes d'Aragorn le long de la Grande Rivière qui s'écoulait vers le Nord. C'est par une nuit illuminée d'étoiles que je posai, pour la première fois, les yeux sur la Lothlórien.  
  
Nous établîmes notre campement à peu de distance de bois cette nuit-là, mais son image m'ôta tout espoir de repos. Je me demandai de quelle manière je serais accueillie ; serait-il là ou enverrait-il d'autres à sa place ? Avait-il pensé à moi tous ces mois durant ? Si tel était le cas, irait-il me le dire ? Entourée des gardes d'Aragorn, j'avais l'impression d'être assise seule auprès du feu, le visage offert aux étoiles tandis que les heures passaient avec une lenteur accablante.  
  
Sur le matin, nous pénétrâmes le Bois d'Or. Je resserrai ma cape autour de moi, jetant les yeux de tous côtés avec émerveillement sur les arbres gigantesques qui nous entouraient. La lumière était plus diffuse dans la forêt, et le bruissement des feuilles, le gémissement du vent m'apportaient un léger malaise tandis que nous nous frayions un chemin dans ce qui nous semblait être la bonne direction.  
  
Mes compagnons étaient tout aussi peu rassurés, bien que se sachant attendus. L'un d'entre eux me saisit l'avant-bras dans une étreinte sécurisante tandis que nous plongions plus avant dans les bois. Je lui demandai jusqu'où nous devrions aller, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête en réponse. Il ne le savait pas.  
  
Nerveuse, je jetai des coups d'?il rapides aux environs à la recherche d'un signe, lorsque mon pied heurta une racine et je trébuchai. Les gardes se tournèrent vers moi, détournant leur attention durant une fraction de seconde, mais cela suffisait. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, les Elfes étaient là.  
  
Le garde qui me tenait toujours le coude siffla quelque malédiction entre ses dents, et me tira violemment en arrière. Je ne les avais ni entendu, ni senti venir, mais ils avaient dû être là une grande partie du temps depuis notre arrivée. Ils étaient cinq à nous observer en silence, flèche encochée mais l'arc tourné vers le sol. Je ne reconnu aucun d'entre eux, mais à présent qu'ils s'étaient montrés je m'aperçus que je n'avais plus peur. Je sus que mon garde était loin d'être aussi rassuré, car il resserra davantage sa prise sur mon bras comme Haldir se laissait tomber avec légèreté sur la terre ferme depuis les hauteurs inconnues.  
  
J'écarquillai soudain les yeux, et ma respiration devint erratique ; celui qui avait hanté tous mes rêves s'avançait vers moi. Son regard parcourut l'assistance des gardes qui m'entouraient avec un air de moquerie hautaine, et c'est presque avec dédain qu'il leur annonça qu'ils ne pourraient aller plus loin. Sa voix portait la menace de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si jamais ils s'aventuraient à le défier, et je sursautai lorsque le garde qui m'avait retenu jusqu'alors me poussa en avant avec brusquerie. Je manquai tomber, mais Haldir me rattrapa juste à temps et m'attira à lui.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite une femme, » lâcha-t-il avec un mépris évident. Les yeux froidement fixés sur le garde d'Aragorn, il me tira contre lui avec une certaine possessivité. Il était tout aussi arrogant et dominateur que dans mon souvenir, et je fus prise d'une envie inexplicable d'éclater de rire.  
  
Je pouvais le sentir tendu tandis qu'il me portait, la voix coupante quand il donna l'ordre à mon escorte de quitter les bois sans attendre. J'entendis quelques Elfes ricaner en voyant les hommes tourner les talons sans demander leur reste, à moitié courant dans leur hâte de laisser les bois de la Lórien derrière eux au plus vite. L'un d'entre eux se déchargea du maigre balluchon qui contenait mes effets personnels, y compris la robe rouge que je chérissais par-dessus tout, et un Elfe s'avança pour le récupérer. Puis la troupe fit demi-tour, leurs rires légers s'estompant comme ils prenaient de l'avance sur nous, me laissant un moment seule avec Haldir. J'eus la bouche sèche soudainement, lorsque je me tournai pour lui faire face.  
  
Le coin de ses lèvres s'incurva en un mince demi-sourire, ses yeux gris glissant sur mon visage dans une évaluation pénétrante. « Bienvenue en Lothlórien, Keara. Vous avez fait un long voyage. » Il m'étudia encore un moment. « Je suis heureux que vous soyez venue, » ajouta-t-il, et quelque chose qui passa dans ses yeux me donna l'espoir de lui avoir manqué.  
  
Agrippant les bords de ma cape, je forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres, mais demeurai incapable de lui répondre, car la voix me faisait soudain défaut. Par bonheur, il ne semblait pas en attendre autant de moi, et prit mon bras avec autant de fermeté que le garde avant lui, mais avec bien plus de douceur.  
  
Il me conduisait au plus profond des bois, sa troupe lui emboîtant le pas en silence derrière nous. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé, ne trouvant rien à lui dire, et les bois immobiles paraissaient respecter notre silence. Puis enfin, il s'enquit de mon voyage et je finis par lui répondre ; mais ce faisant, mon esprit devenait de plus en plus confus, dérivant à mesure que ma fatigue augmentait. Nombreuses avaient été les nuits où j'avais gési sans repos, obsédée par la pensée que nous approchions peu à peu de celui que jamais je n'avais cru revoir un jour. Comment allait-il réagir ? Que dirait-il ? Ces questions m'avaient gardée de tout sommeil tout au long de notre voyage.  
  
Il fit halte brusquement en plein milieu de sa course, ayant senti d'une manière ou d'une autre à quel point l'épuisement me gagnait. Il me mena jusqu'à une petite clairière où quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la canopée des arbres immenses, au-dessus de nous. Il m'offrit de m'asseoir et me reposer, ce que j'acceptai avec gratitude, me laissant tomber avec délice au creux de l'herbe fournie et douce, m'appuyant, fourbue, contre le tronc d'un arbre. Un autre Elfe s'approcha, une coupe remplie d'eau à la main, qu'il me tendit et que je reçus avec un sourire de remerciement. Il me le rendit, et son sourire plissa ses yeux bleus ; la pensée traversa mon esprit que lorsque l'on en venait à l'apparence, chacun des Elfes que j'avais rencontrés surpassaient en beauté physique tous les Hommes que j'avais pu connaître. Peut-être que le fait qu'il ne voyageassent pas si souvent de par le monde ne représentait qu'un moindre mal ; car alors la file des coeurs brisés qu'il eussent laissés en arrière eût été fort longue.  
  
J'observai Haldir comme il s'engageait plus avant dans le sentier, et je réalisai dans un sursaut qu'il parlait à son frère. Rúmil paraissait accablé, et je pouvais voir depuis ma place que sa cape et sa tunique étaient raidies par le sang. Haldir tendit le bras pour toucher l'épaule de son frère, où s'élargissait une tache de sang, mais Rúmil le repoussa et continua de parler, ponctuant ses dires de gestes expressifs de ses mains élégantes. Derrière lui, un groupe d'Elfes attendaient en silence, l'air sombre et abattu.  
  
Ma lassitude devait être bien plus grande que je l'avais cru au premier abord, car je m'aperçus à peine qu'il me soulevait de sous mon arbre. Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais blottie dans ses bras et transportée à travers les bois sans toucher terre, la tête emplie de son odeur mâle et la joue pressée contre la laine grise et douce de sa tunique. Cela ressemblait à un rêve, je me sentais comme au milieu d'un rêve, un pur moment de bonheur absolu, et pendant quelques secondes je me permis de m'y noyer. Puis je prononçai son nom et il baissa le regard sur moi, mais sans me lâcher ainsi que je m'y étais attendue.  
  
« Je suis réveillée, » fis-je remarquer, le rouge qui me montait aux joues répandant une chaleur qui gagna ma nuque.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire en coin. « C'est ce que je vois. »  
  
« Cela veut dire que vous pouvez me déposer, » soulignai-je, commençant à me tortiller. J'étais stupéfaite par la douceur avec laquelle il réussissait à me porter, en dépit de la rapidité de ses pas.  
  
« Bien entendu, » répliqua-t-il, « du moins je le pourrais si tel était mon désir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai attendu plusieurs longs mois de vous tenir dans mes bras, et bien que j'avoue que ce n'est pas précisément ce que j'avais à l'esprit, cela fera l'affaire pour le moment. »  
  
Je battis des cils, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Je l'avais imaginé en train de me dire un certain nombre de choses, mais certainement pas celle- ci. « Vous prenez bien des libertés, » lui rétorquai-je sèchement. « Je vous ordonne de me lâcher. »  
  
Il gloussa. « Vous êtes sous mon autorité à présent, Keara. Je suis le Gardien des Frontières et je peux agir ici comme bon me semble. De plus, je trouve cela très plaisant. »  
  
Sidérée, je restai bouche bée à ces paroles, incapable de croire qu'il voulût bien l'admettre. « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus faible que vous avez le droit de vous sentir obligé d'avoir à redire sur mes agissements ! »  
  
Il émit un petit reniflement et me tint encore plus fermement. Je me consultai un moment sur la légitimité de risquer ce qu'il pouvait me rester de dignité dans un combat que j'étais tout à fait sûre de perdre. « Haldir, » dis-je enfin, « je ne pense pas que vous être en train de devenir émotif. Il n'y a aucune raison de me porter. Je suis tout à fait capable de me porter toute seule. »  
  
« C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle cela me plaît. D'ailleurs, cela vous plaît tout autant, » ajouta-t-il, perfide. « Et je suis présentement en train de faire montre d'une retenue admirable. » Comme pour souligner ses paroles, la main qui se tenait près de mes hanches exerça une infime pression sur mes fesses.  
  
Derrière nous, je pus entendre plusieurs petits rires, qui me prouvèrent que les autres Elfes avaient compris au moins l'essentiel de notre conversation, ce qui me causa le plus vif embarras. A présent écarlate et brûlante, je fermai les yeux de toute mes forces, et je perçus le gloussement léger d'Haldir qui riait sous cape. Il me rétablit un peu plus dans es bras comme nous gravissions une petite colline, mais les efforts qu'ils devait déployer pour me porter semblaient si minimes qu'ils en devenaient insignifiants.  
  
Je dus sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil en fin de compte, et je me demandai par la suite jusqu'à quel point il avait senti l'étendue de ma fatigue. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux la fois suivante, nous avions presque atteint la cité, et il me déposa sur la terre ferme. Il m'invita à regarder. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas mon visage au moment où je contemplai, émerveillée, la cité sylvestre de Caras Galadhon, construite sur les hauteurs des arbres gigantesques aux feuilles d'or que l'on appelaient les mallornes. Avec une immense fierté, il m'expliqua que son peuple, les Elfes Sylvains, qui vivaient en pays de Lórien, se nommaient les Galadhrim, ce qui signifiait « peuple des arbres » ; et que le Seigneur et sa dame régnaient en ces lieux depuis bien plus de mille années.  
  
Il me guida jusqu'au bas de la vallée, et c'est à la nuit tombée que nous atteignîmes les portes de la ville d'arbres. Les brumes se levaient et la nuit était fraîche, et je frissonnai tout en le suivant pas à pas, le long des chemins qui serpentaient entre les arbres. Loin au-dessus de moi, enroulées autour des troncs énormes, des allées aériennes et filigranées montaient en spirale, les branches d'arbre s'entremêlant aux ponts et plate- formes pour se perdre dans les ombres bleutées.  
  
Il me conduisit à l'un des escaliers, et je contemplai avec fascination le travail délicat des ornements artistiques qui avaient créé une cité vivante parmi les majestueux branchages. Au-delà, je pouvais apercevoir un grand bâtiment tissé entre les branches, ses murs faits d'un lacis de dentelle entrelacée en une création poétique, qui répandait une douce et chaude lumière, dont le scintillement semblait me prier de le rejoindre.  
  
Lorsque enfin nous fûmes arrivées au sommet, nous fîmes une halte devant la montée qui menait à la source de la lumière entr'aperçue auparavant. Je savais que je me tenais là où bien peu d'humains l'avaient osé, et l'anxiété fit son retour. Nerveuse, je resserrai les pans de ma cape comme s'il se fût agi d'une ancre. C'est alors que deux apparitions faites d'or glissèrent à ma rencontre, et je les regardai venir avec un émerveillement sans borne. La luminescence radieuse de leur éclat rayonnant dissimulait leurs silhouettes, et je cillai comme ils se matérialisèrent auprès de moi, en ces deux créatures élégantes et familières que j'avais rencontrées parmi les tentes au pied de la cité blanche.  
  
Emplis de toute la sagesse et de la connaissance que leur avaient conférés les âges, les yeux bleus de la Reine s'emparèrent de moi, qui m'y noyai, fascinée. A la différence de la dernière fois, je sentis son esprit effleurer le mien comme elle tentait de lire en moi, mais avait-elle réussi ou échoué, je ne puis dire. Chacun d'eux, elle et Celeborn, me souhaitèrent la bienvenue en leur pays, et je m'inclinai, encore désorientée de me trouver ici.  
  
Elle s'enquit uniquement de mes voyages, son regard allant à Haldir comme pour quérir quelque information, mais je ne pus deviner ce qu'il lui apprit. Il se chargerait de me montrer où j'allais demeurer, et je devrais me reposer avant que nous parlions à nouveau. J'hésitai un instant, impatiente de connaître la raison de ma présence ici, mais Haldir, me saisissant vigoureusement par le coude, m'entraîna plus loin pour me conduire au bas des marches.  
  
Tandis qu'il guidait mes pas, mes pensées prenaient une tournure de plus en plus chaotique. Que voulait-elle de moi ? Qui étais-je pour proposer mes services ? Mon inquiétude et ma curiosité étaient assez grands pour que je m'enquisse auprès d'Haldir de ce qu'il pouvait connaître. A ma surprise, il fronça les sourcils et refusa de me répondre, se contentant de m'affirmer que je saurais bien assez tôt. Toute trace d'espièglerie l'avait à présent déserté, remplacée par une humeur sombre qui me rappela son comportement à l'époque où il était souffrant et dans l'attente de mes soins. Ce changement brutal me troubla, et je fus tentée de le taquiner afin de briser l'hypothétique barrière qu'il avait pu installer depuis un moment.  
  
Il me guida jusqu'à une petite pièce construite entre les branches d'un arbre ; pour tout dire, elle semblait en faire partie intégrante, avec ses murs entrelacés avec les branches, et son plancher recouvert de tapis moelleux. Le lit, placé dans un coin, jouxtait une fenêtre tendue de rideaux qui ondulaient sous la brise. On y avait déposé mes affaires, placées sur une chaise de bois près d'une petite table.  
  
Il s'était déjà détourné et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque je trouvai enfin le courage de lui parler. « Haldir, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Il se tourna pour me considérer, ses sourcils sombres levés en signe d'interrogation. « Pourquoi cette question ? »  
  
« Votre comportement paraît changé, » balbutiai-je, en proie à un trouble intérieur dont la cause était les yeux qui me vrillaient maintenant. Avais- je été la victime d'un malentendu quant à l'intérêt qu'il avait pu me porter ? Son esprit s'était-il déjà tourné vers d'autres préoccupations ? Si tel était bien le cas, il ne manquerait pas de trouver ma question impertinente et stupide.  
  
Il se rapprocha de moi, le regard légèrement altéré. « Devinerais-je un quelconque intérêt personnel dans votre interrogation ? Ne niez-vous plus désormais vos sentiments pour moi ? »  
  
J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai, confondue par sa franchise. « Ce n'est pas une question de les nier, » répondis-je après quelques instants. « C'est une question de... d'aspect pratique. »  
  
Il parut amusé. « Vous trouvez cela pratique de ne pas quitter la Cité Blanche pendant tous ces mois ? Vous trouvez cela pratique de nier ce que vous savez être votre plus cher désir ? » Il resta devant moi à me scruter, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle, la chaleur de son corps.  
  
Décomposée, je baissai les yeux. « Je sais que vous me pensez faible... »  
  
« Faible ? » Il se saisit de mes deux mains, qu'il pressa entre les siennes, la voix vibrant d'une note étrange. « Keara, vous n'êtes pas faible. Personne mieux que moi ne sait ce dont vous avez le courage. Il est suffisamment difficile de supporter sa propre douleur, et prendre la douleur d'un autre tout entière sur soi n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse. Vous êtes parmi les plus forts et les plus braves que j'aie jamais connus. Je vous admire grandement. »  
  
C'étaient des mots que j'avais toujours voulu entendre et je ne le savais pas. Cela me plongea dans un profond embarras, mais mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, et comme s'il avait lu mon c?ur, il me prit dans ses bras pour m'offrir son réconfort. Tandis que je sanglotais contre sa poitrine, il m'ôta ma cape et le jeta de côté, murmurant des mots d'Elfique à voix basse, que je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre mais qui m'apaisèrent tout de même. Nous demeurâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que je fusse calme de nouveau.  
  
« Nous parlerons plus tard, » dit-il. « A présent vous êtes lasse et devez vous reposer. » C'était le retour de sa voix autoritaire, mais cette fois je ne lui dis pas qu'il était dominateur, car je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mes cheveux avant qu'il ne se retirât. Il me quitta, et avant même que j'eusse le loisir de me retourner, fut aussitôt remplacée par une Elfe.  
  
Elle m'avait apporté de la nourriture, et je la remerciai d'un sourire aussi bien qu'avec des mots. Elle répondit en Langue Commune, d'une voix douce et mélodieuse qui caressa mes oreilles. Puisque des vêtements et quelques autres objets élémentaires avaient été apportés, elle n'avait plus qu'à me demander si je désirais autre chose ; je lui répondis par la négative, et que je n'avais besoin de rien, mais elle répliqua fermement. Je devais accepter ce qui m'avait été offert. Je fus surprise par son insistance, et m'interrogeai sur l'hypothèse envisageable qu'Aragorn eût parlé à Galadriel de ma réticence manifeste à recevoir les cadeaux.  
  
Dès qu'elle fut partie, je quittai la robe grise que j'avais portée pour le voyage et rinçai la saleté des chemins grâce à la bassine d'eau que j'avais trouvée dans la table de nuit. Après cela, je me sentais bien mieux, assez pour dévorer la nourriture qu'elle avait laissé ; puis je grimpai jusqu'au lit qui m'enveloppa d'une douce chaleur, délicieuse et efficace contre les frissons de froid qui me parcouraient. Je sombrai très vite dans un sommeil profond, qui avait bien pu être aidé par une once de magie elfique.  
  
***  
  
Je m'éveillai avant le lever du soleil, consternée à l'idée de l'avoir manqué. Pourtant, je quittai mon lit, sachant qu'il me serait impossible de dormir davantage, et revêtit une robe que j'avais trouvée dépliée au pied du lit. D'où elle pouvait bien venir, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je n'osai pas refuser de la porter. Elle glissa sur moi dans un bruissement doux et soyeux, ses nuances de bleu m'évoquant la couleur des yeux de Galadriel.  
  
Je sursautai comme un léger grattement retentit à la porte, car l'aube était à peine entamée et le matin ne commencerait que dans une petite heure. J'ouvris la porte pour trouver Haldir appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle. Mon c?ur s'agita fébrilement devant la façon dont ses yeux brillants me parcoururent dans une appréciation muette, pour se poser sur mon visage. J'ignore comment, mais j'eus l'impression de pouvoir ressentir son émotion, et qu'elle était pareille à la mienne.  
  
Il avait pensé que j'aimerais voir le lever du soleil ;et je me demandai comment il avait bien pu le savoir. Je le regardai sans rien dire, dévorée par l'envie de le suivre, et craignant pourtant le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur mes émotions. Lorsque j'acceptai enfin, je vis sourire s'élargir devant le temps que j'avais mis à répondre. Saisissant ma main, il prit le chemin des hauteurs par une volée de marches qui menaient plus près de la cime des arbres. Il ne souffla mot, me serrant à peine la main, mais j'étais bien plus consciente de la chaleur de son toucher que des lumières scintillant alentours.  
  
Nous atteignîmes enfin les dernières marches, et je ne pus que me taire, tournant sur moi-même pour admirer la vue imprenable qui s'étalait devant moi. Nous nous tenions au plus haut sommet de la cité, et cette plate-forme - un flet que les Elfes nommaient talan - nous permettait de contempler le bois d'or dans toute sa splendeur, de quelque côté que l'on se tournât. Au- dessus de nous, les étoiles piquetaient le ciel empourpré de la nuit, les premiers rayons de l'aurore commençant à peine à nuancer le lointain horizon.  
  
Immédiatement, je sus qu'il venait ici souvent, et le vis sourire de ma surprise. Appuyée à la balustrade, je m'offris à la douce brise qui faisait voler mes cheveux sur mon visage et se prenaient dans mes cils. Il s'avança derrière moi, et drapa sa cape autour de nous, son corps pressé intimement contre le mien. En dépit du rythme effréné que maintenait mon c?ur, je n'émis pas la moindre objection, car d'une certaine manière il semblait naturel et parfait que nous admirions tous deux, l'un contre l'autre, ce lever de soleil fabuleux, au matin de ce jour extraordinaire.  
  
De toutes les aubes que j'avais contemplées, celle-ci demeurerait à jamais dans ma mémoire. Ensemble, nous vîmes les premiers rayons mordorés effleurer la cime des arbres, qu'ils nimbaient de vert et d'or. Puis le ciel s'éclaircit, les couleurs se fondant, le nuançant d'or et de rose, tandis que le pourpre s'estompait jusqu'au bleu. Les brumes, qui montaient des profondeurs de la forêt en contrebas, réfléchissaient la lumière de telle sorte qu'elle éclatait dans un arc-en-ciel de couleurs prodigieuses. Cette vue féerique me donna soudain l'envie de pleurer. Sans penser, je me tournai vers lui, incapable de parler tant l'émotion me serrait la gorge. Du pouce, il essuya une larme qui coulait sur ma pommette, puis continua son chemin sur la joue jusqu'à mes lèvres. Nos regards s'entrelacèrent, le soleil et le ciel oubliés en un instant, lorsque sa bouche approcha la mienne.  
  
Ce fut le moment où il m'embrassa, notre premier baiser, un baiser très doux, l'union de nos lèvres étant la plus délicieuse chose que j'eusse jamais connue jusqu'alors. Ses lèvres brûlaient d'impatience, mais d'une manière inexplicable je sentais qu'il faisait preuve d'une grande réserve. Sous la surface, je pouvais sentir sa tension vibrante, une passion inassouvie plus profonde que ce que j'avais jamais imaginé. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin était le courage de l'accepter. Et je sus également qu'il me l'avait laissé comprendre de son plein gré, et de manière intentionnelle ; il me donnait un avant-goût de ce que je pourrais avoir, si seulement je me laissais le désirer. Il m'offrait un choix, presque un défi. Mais je n'étais pas encore prête, pas courageuse à ce point.  
  
Une heure plus tard, j'étais mandée par Galadriel.  
  
A suivre.... --------------------  
  
N/T : Evidemment, j'ai beaucoup ri en traduisant ce passage. Surtout que je pensais très fort à certaine scène tordante de Shrek où... enfin bon, je ne suis pas censée tenir de tels propos devant une assemblée constituée de gens raisonnables ^^ J'espère que la lecture a été bonne, et je vous souhaite de la continuer bientôt. Merci à tous de suivre notre travail à toutes les trois, et amitiés elfiques !  
  
Mélusine. 


	5. Conflits

~*~  
  
Khila Amin  
  
Une fois encore, merci à tous pour toutes les reviews reçues, c'est si bon de se sentir soutenues :p Au cas où vous comprendriez mieux qu'à peu près la langue de Tolkien, je vous encourage à lire tout ce qui vous tombera sous les yeux de Julie et Fianna... sinon, vous n'aurez qu'à attendre mes traductions, hé ! Hem. Mille pardons encore pour ce retard bien impardonnable (pitié) et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre se fera moins attendre. Excellente lecture à tous ! Mélusine.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapitre Cinquième : Conflits Je fus amenée à Galadriel par la même Elfe qui s'était mise à mon service la nuit précédente. Elle me conduisit à une clairière ombrageuse du sol forestier, un endroit où les racines massives des arbres encerclaient un petit refuge herbeux. J'y trouvais la Dame en train d'attendre, et elle m'indiqua un petit banc de pierre avant d'y prendre place.  
  
Je regardai autour de moi. Je pouvais sentir que ses pensées étaient distantes, et lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin vers moi je vis un éclair de tristesse traverser son visage. Après quoi je fus incapable de lire davantage sur son expression, mais elle m'accueillit à nouveau, me remerciant d'avoir fait le long voyage qui m'avait menée en Lothlórien. Puis elle se leva, et le regard rivé sur moi m'expliqua que le temps des Elfes était révolu, et qu'ils quitteraient bientôt la Terre du Milieu. Avec la destruction de l'Anneau Unique, leurs pouvoirs s'estompaient peu à peu. Tout comme les siens propres diminuaient, ainsi qu'elle me le confia, et elle ne savait combien de temps encore elle pourrait demeurer.  
  
Le visage empreint de gravité, elle m'avoua que pour cette raison, je pouvais guérir ce qu'elle était à présent incapable de faire. Sa voix s'agrippa à moi tandis qu'elle parlait de la perte de son peuple, de la guerre et du chagrin que beaucoup ne pouvaient plus supporter. Je ne pouvais comprendre tout à fait les profondeurs de ce que devait endurer l'esprit des Elfes, la longueur de leur vie et le poids immense des expériences qu'ils devaient porter dans leur c?ur, mais je savais que ce qu'ils perdaient avec le déclin de leur puissance, moi, quelque part, l'avait gagné.  
  
« Regardez ce que vous avez fait pour Haldir, » dit Galadriel. « Même avant cette blessure, son c?ur était ombragé par le désespoir, quand bien même l'eût-il mieux combattu que d'autres. Et après cela, » poursuivit-elle, ses yeux d'un bleu brillant enchâssés aux miens, « après qu'ils l'eurent ramené du Gouffre de Helm, et qu'ils eurent pris conscience de ne pouvoir le soigner, ses ténèbres se sont encore assombries. Je craignais qu'il fût incapable de résister aux forces du désespoir qui menaçaient d'emporter le combat. De faire face à l'éternité avec une telle douleur, Keara. Pensez-y.  
  
Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains, m'efforçant d'imaginer ce que cela avait dû être pour lui. Rien que d'y penser m'emplissait d'une douleur qui m'était propre et me soumettait au supplice.  
  
« Mais les voies des Valar sont en vérité bien impénétrables, car ils vous ont envoyée à nous ; et par des chemins que je n'aurais jamais imaginés, vous avez ramené la lumière là où l'obscurité se faisait forte de régner. Haldir est guéri, le c?ur de ses frères est soulagé, et par la grâce de ce bonheur un peu de mon propre désespoir s'est envolé. »  
  
Je levai les yeux vers elle. « Combien ? » demandai-je avec calme. « Qui dois-je guérir ? »  
  
Elle me conduisit au plus profond de la cité, jusqu'à un petit bâtiment construit parmi les branches. Ses murs sortaient de la terre, s'enroulant dans la canopée lointaine comme la tige des fleurs qui poussaient en nombre le long des chemins que nous avions empruntés pour venir jusqu'ici par la forêt. Là, je trouvais beaucoup d'entre eux, qui ne faisaient que fixer le vide d'un regard éteint, à peine capable de se déplacer sous le poids du désespoir et de l'abattement. Ceux qui en prenaient soin, à mon approche firent un pas en arrière, démontrant un respect que je ne pensais pas avoir déjà gagné.  
  
Je commençai par faire ce que je pus. Je ne pouvais guérir rapidement ;le pouvoir des Elfes me prenaient bien plus que ce dont j'avais l'habitude avec les humains dont je m'occupais en général, et je me trouvai souvent par la suite affaiblie et en proie au vertige après seulement quelques moments de connexion.  
  
A ce moment je n'avais pas conscience du trouble que causait ma faiblesse à celui qui m'observait souvent. Maintes fois, je m'étais éveillée des brumes de mon malaise pour le trouver en train de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre. Il ne me parlait pas, et se contentait de me déposer sur mon lit, puis de me donner un peu d'eau avant que de me laisser au soin de quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait parfaitement que j'étais décidée à poursuivre, et paraissait l'accepter, bien que de mauvais grâce.  
  
Quelquefois m'emmena-t-il contempler le lever du soleil, mais la pente était raide et la montée longue, et je ne fus bientôt plus capable de soutenir la distance. Il m'offrit bien entendu de me porter, puis tenta bien sûr de me tyranniser jusqu'à ce que je cède, mais je lui fis clairement savoir que cela n'était pas de mon goût. Je m'étais repliée sur moi-même, bannissant mes sentiments à son égard, ce qui parut avoir sur lui un certain effet ; au lieu de répliquer, il me laissa seule, ne réussissant qu'à prouver que lorsque j'étais dans cet état de faiblesse il m'était impossible de regagner ma chambre par mes propres moyens. Pourtant, je devins de plus en plus déterminée à aider ceux qui pouvaient l'être, car les Elfes étaient dans un grand besoin et j'éprouvais à leur égard une immense pitié.  
  
Je savais qu'il ne restait pas toujours à proximité ; souvent ses devoirs l'amenaient plus loin en forêt, là où l'on avait besoin de lui. Les ténèbres qui avaient un temps englouti le monde avaient maintenant disparu, mais de sinistres et viles créatures rôdaient encore de par le monde, à la recherche de la destruction et du mal à commettre.  
  
Je me trouvais parfois en train d'essayer de capter le son de sa voix et un peu de son odeur, tandis que je gisais, faible et tremblante, les yeux clos sur l'agressivité du monde extérieur. Parfois, aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, je sentais lorsqu'il venait à moi ; mais cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Il faisait irruption la plupart du temps, s'encadrant soudain dans la porte comme j'avais plus que jamais besoin de lui. Je me sentais alors soulagée, sachant que c'était lui sans même avoir ouvert les yeux, et sans désirer ouvrir la bouche pour objecter quoi que ce fût.  
  
Puis vint un temps où je sentis ma faiblesse décroître, comme je me tenais assise au milieu des Elfes souffrants. Avais-je gagné en force ou les Valar m'avaient-ils prise en pitié, je l'ignorais et ne m'en souciais guère ; mais un jour arriva où je pus marcher parmi les arbres à nouveau, les jambes solides et le c?ur assuré. Le labeur de la journée avait été mené à bien, et j'avais un peu de temps pour réfléchir.  
  
« Aimeriez-vous voir l'aurore ? »  
  
Je me tournai, pour le trouver sur mes talons. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher de moi - quoique cela ne fût pas très surprenant compte tenu de ses capacités elfiques à la furtivité. C'est avec un profond désir que je l'observai, et j'éprouvai une soudaine nostalgie de mon lever de soleil tout autant que de sa compagnie. Aussi lui répondis-je par l'affirmative, et que j'aimerais voir le soleil se lever une nouvelle fois.  
  
Son regard pénétrant me parcourut avec attention, paraissant s'infiltrer dans les plus intimes de mes pensées. « Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin, alors, » acquiesça-t-il, et mon c?ur battit d'anticipation en le voyant s'éloigner.  
  
Je m'éveillai plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée le matin suivant, et je restai un moment allongée dans le noir, le regard fixé sur le peu que je pouvais apercevoir des branches entrelacées qui couvraient le toit de verre. Eût-il été présent, il aurait pu les voir clairement malgré l'obscurité. Eût-il été là... je chassai la pensée aussitôt, mais pas avant qu'un frisson me caressât le corps.  
  
Tout en triturant la couverture, je soupesais mes émotions. Combien de temps pourrais-je continuer ? Combien de temps mon c?ur serait-il en mesure de supporter l'intensité de mes sentiments à son égard ? Je m'étais efforcée plusieurs semaines durant de ne pas songer à lui, mais à présent que j'avais recouvré la santé, il m'était devenu impossible de laisser de telles pensées de côté. Chaque fois que son regard s'était posé sur moi, chaque fois qu'il m'avait touchée, tous les souvenirs déferlaient sur moi en cet instant. La perspective d'aller bientôt le rejoindre éprouvait chaque fibre de mon corps, qui criait grâce, réclamant davantage : davantage de baisers, davantage de regards, davantage de lui. Mais que ressentait-il, lui-même ? Il paraissait parfois tellement distant, et pourtant j'étais si souvent surprise par l'intensité de son regard. Mais ce qu'il pensait alors me demeurait inconnu.  
  
Je me levai et me vêtit en hâte, comme la première heure de l'aurore approchait. Je venais d'empoigner ma cape quand il frappa doucement à la porte. Mon c?ur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, mais je m'exhortai au calme avant d'aller lui ouvrir. Il apparut vêtu d'une tunique éclatante qui lui seyait remarquablement, de la couleur du cuivre bruni, ornée de fils noirs. Il ne dit mot, mais son regard glissa sur moi avec une attention pénétrante, avant qu'il m'eut prit la cape des mains et l'eut drapé sur mes épaules.  
  
Me prenant le coude, il m'escorta le long des chemins familiers et je le suivis en ayant l'impression de me promener dans un rêve, comblée par le simple fait de me trouver avec lui, et pourtant éprouvant une étrange réticence à l'idée de le lui faire savoir. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se retint ; au lieu de cela il guida mes pas jusqu'aux marches qui conduisaient au pinacle de la cité. Lorsque nous fûmes au sommet, je m'approchai de la rambarde à laquelle je m'appuyai, et il me suivit, se tenant debout à côté de moi. Nous n'échangeâmes pas une parole, nous contentant d'admirer en silence le ciel qui devenait lumineux tandis que le vent rafraîchissait.  
  
« Je n'aime pas voir ce que toute cette histoire vous fait subir ! » Ses mots brisèrent le silence avec force et brusquerie.  
  
Surprise, je me tournai pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient sombres et perçants, vrillant les miens. Une soudaine bouffée de vent chassa une mèche de cheveux sur mon visage, et il tendit la main pour les remettre en place.  
  
« Je ne peux cesser, » lui dis-je doucement.  
  
Le vent jouait avec les fines mèches de ses cheveux, les faisant flotter contre son visage et se répandre sur ses joues, mais il n'en avait cure. Inspirant profondément, il détourna le regard et je le vis lutter pour choisir ses mots.  
  
« La Dame et moi-même avons trouvé un sujet de désaccord sur cela, » dit-il avec prudence.  
  
En proie au trouble, je l'observai. Jamais je n'aurais souhaité être la cause d'un quelconque conflit entre sa reine et lui... Je mourais d'envie de le toucher, de le rassurer, mais je ne l'osai point. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, transparaissait dans son regard une tristesse qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'entrevoir. Cela me força à me rapprocher, et j'effleurai sa joue où se posaient quelques cheveux ; il se saisit de ma main, et l'amena à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser au creux de la paume.  
  
Le feu qui me traversa alors remua jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme. Il soutint mon regard, que je ne pus détacher du sien, happée par son intensité, et ma respiration s'interrompit.  
  
Il se rapprocha. « Vous m'avez rendu à la vie, » dit-il à voix basse. « Je ne puis refuser aux autres la chance de regagner la leur. » Sa voix était chargée de frustration. « Cependant je ne puis nier à quel point j'aimerais vous voir cesser. » Il se sépara de ma main et je la serrai contre ma poitrine, désirant conserver la sensation de ses lèvres sur elle.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, bien que connaissant à moitié la réponse - j'avais besoin de savoir si j'avais seulement été par trop présomptueuse.  
  
Il arborait à présent un très léger sourire au coin des lèvres, aussi discret qu'exaspérant, qui lui donnait un petit air boudeur, ce qui accentuait encore sa beauté virile. « Je suis simplement inquiet à l'idée que vous puissiez tomber malade, à tel point qu'il vous soit impossible de recouvrer la santé. Est-ce que tout cela mérite réellement de courir un tel risque ? » Il secoua la tête. « Mais c'est à vous qu'il appartient de faire ce choix. Je n'y ai pas mon mot à dire. » Il se renfrogna et reporta son regard sur l'horizon lointain.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison ? » dis-je, hésitante, craignant qu'il rît de ma question, mais j'avais besoin, je devais savoir s'il y avait davantage qui restait à dire.  
  
Il me regarda à nouveau, et je défaillis en apercevant la lueur affamée au fond de ses yeux, et la courbure suggestive de sa bouche sensuelle. Je réalisai alors qu'il avait décidé de me révéler quelque chose, qu'il avait pris soin de cacher auparavant - mes genoux se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il m'agrippa par les avant-bras et me tira à lui.  
  
« En effet, » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, « ce n'est pas l'unique raison. J'ai passé de longues heures, Keara, de longs jours où mes pensées n'allaient qu'à vous. Ne réalisez-vous donc pas qu'en me guérissant, vous avez reçu quelque chose de moi ? Que nous avons échangé quelque chose ? »  
  
La stupéfaction assaillit mon esprit tourneboulé. Je n'avais pas saisi ses propos, et ce voyant il me sourit - un sourire qui m'aurait fait reculer sur-le-champ si seulement j'en avais été libre. « Ne sentez-vous pas que c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il. « Ne savez-vous donc pas ce qui s'est passé ? Vous me voulez, Keara. J'ai vu la façon dont vous me regardez. Mais il y a plus que cela. Je l'ai ressenti. »  
  
Saisie de frissons, je rougis furieusement, sans toutefois encore comprendre. Comment pouvait-il voir en moi si clairement ? Mes pensées étaient-elles donc si évidentes ? Combien de nuits avais-je passées sans sommeil, consumée par mon désir pour lui ? A brûler de le vouloir ? Et songer à ce qu'il devait penser de moi après cela... Mais il se contenta de sourire, et m'attira à lui plus près encore. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi, mon c?ur fut près d'exploser.  
  
Le frôlement de ses lèvres fut d'abord doux, presque une question ; mais lorsque mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, il devint exigeant. La pression impatiente de sa bouche s'accrut, et il explora de la langue mon visage et ma nuque, profondément, pour goûter ma bouche, goûter à moi. Mon esprit se vida tandis qu'il me dévorait, mon sang bouillonnant et mes doigts plongés dans ses longs cheveux pâles, à caresser les pointes si sensibles de ses oreilles. J'étais perdue, noyée en lui et inconsciente de tout le reste, comme il devait l'être, car je l'entendis pousser un profond gémissement, un son qui me retourna tant et si bien que je me persuadai devoir mourir de plaisir. Le vent tournoyait autour de nous comme il me pressait contre la rambarde, nos deux corps presque mêlés tandis qu'il se mouvait contre moi à un rythme incessant, d'un érotisme reconnaissable auquel mon corps brûlait de répondre.  
  
Quand il finit par me lâcher, nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle. N'eût-il pas avancé les deux mains pour me soutenir, j'aurais chuté sans doute. Le c?ur battant à toute allure, je n'osai plus le regarder en face, craignant de trouver dans son regard une quelconque lueur d'amusement, et nettement embarrassée par ma réaction sauvage. Combien d'autres avait-il embrassées de cette manière, cet Elfe si superbe et magnifique ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Des dizaines de milliers ?  
  
Il me tenait étroitement serrée contre lui, la tête contre son épaule, la main sur sa poitrine pour sentir les battements de son c?ur. « Keara, Keara, » murmura-t-il, « jamais je n'ai embrassé personne comme je viens de vous embrasser. Et je ne vous trouve pas le moins du monde amusante. Et je n'ai certainement pas embrassé des dizaines de milliers de femmes... une piètre opinion de ma personne, que vous avez là. »  
  
Je fronçai les sourcils, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Je me dégageai de son étreinte pour le fixer avec stupéfaction. « Vous saviez ce que je pensais ! » Je portai brusquement les mains à ma bouche.  
  
« Je connais vos pensées depuis longtemps, » acquiesça-t-il. « Du moins, quelques-unes d'entre elles. » Son expression trahit ses mots, car il paraissait clairement amusé.  
  
J'avalai ma salive, sous le choc, absolument horrifiée. Je scrutai son visage à la recherche du moindre signe de plaisanterie, et fut épouvantée de n'en trouver aucun. Mon esprit s'engourdit. Je tentai d'échapper à sa prise, mais il ne me laissa pas partir.  
  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous choquée ? » demanda-t-il. « N'avez-vous pas senti notre connexion ? » Il fronça les sourcils avec une expression de perplexité intense.  
  
J'étais incapable de répondre. Je me sentais violentée, envahie sans permission ni prévenance. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le croire. Je me remis à trembler.  
  
Il agrippa mon menton et me força à relever les yeux sur lui. « Je ne connais pas toutes vos pensées, Keara, seulement quelques-unes d'entre elles. Si vous écoutez, peut-être pourrez-vous entendre les miennes. »  
  
Il me relâcha enfin. Un rayon de soleil le frappa de dos, illuminant les cheveux d'argent qui flottaient autour de lui. Je me détournai, et courus jusqu'au bas des escaliers, courant toujours le long des chemins et des ponts de Caras Galadhon jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, j'atteigne le sanctuaire de ma chambre. Le pouls erratique, les pensées livrées au chaos se répercutant dans ma tête, je me jetai sur le lit pour y éclater en sanglots. Et en esprit, je le suppliai de ne pas me suivre.  
  
#  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent, où ne nous vîmes point. On m'avait dit qu'il avait été envoyé à la frontière, et je me demandais combien de temps il y resterait, et si il était en colère contre moi. Et bien sûr, chaque fois qu'une pensée me traversait l'esprit, je me demandais s'il pouvait l'entendre. Il avait dit percevoir seulement une partie de mes pensées ; mais lesquelles ? Y avait-il un moyen de lui barrer le passage ?  
  
Un matin, je me réveillai le c?ur au bord des lèvres. J'avais le pouls qui battait à toute vitesse sans raison aucune, et je me dressai d'un bond dans mon lit, la couverture serrée contre moi, en proie à la confusion en m'apercevant que la pensée qui se faufilait, chuchotante, à travers mon esprit n'était pas la mienne. Elle était à lui.  
  
Je me levai, frissonnante à cause de la fraîcheur nocturne, et me servit un verre d'eau, les mains tremblantes. Je le sirotai, l'esprit mal assuré, l'eau serpentant le long de mon bras comme je serrai mes bras contre moi. Je traversai la pièce pour me rendre à la fenêtre, d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir les lumières diffuses qui scintillaient doucement, étoiles minuscules et féeriques paraissant osciller parmi les ombres bleues de la cité, projetant des halos de lueur brumeuse sur les branches noires des arbres. Je me tournai, me laissant glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol en- dessous de la fenêtre, lorsqu'une autre de ses pensées caressa mon esprit.  
  
J'écarquillai les yeux. Que faisait-il donc ? Une image m'assaillit, faisant revenir mon corps à la vie, en même temps qu'une vive rougeur à joues. Il pensait à moi, se remémorant notre baiser, évoquant ses sentiments et les sensations d'alors. Je tentai de repousser l'image, de la retrancher hors de mon esprit, mais elle refusait d'être chassée. J'ignorais s'il pouvait être en train de dormir ou s'il rêvait tout éveillé, mais il m'était possible de sentir le désir puissant qu'il avait pour moi, aiguillonnant et implacable. Son intensité me fit frissonner.  
  
Je me forçai à me remettre debout, incapable de croire qu'il pût ressentir une telle chose pour moi. Cela ne pouvait-il pas n'être qu'un rêve aux couleurs de la réalité, nourri de mes propres espérances ? Non. C'étaient sa pensée, ses souvenirs, son impatience, son émotion. Dans ma tête.  
  
Une minute plus tard, l'image s'estompait en laissant une impression de vide, comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose de précieux. Je reposai le verre sur la table avec une profonde détresse, puis regagnai mon lit pour m'enrouler dans les couvertures. Je fixai le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je fusse emportée dans un sommeil agité.  
  
#  
  
L'Elfe gisait de tout son long, les paupières closes translucides, et je posai les doigts sur son front, fermant les yeux pour chercher le lent battement de son pouls. Sa blessure n'était pas très grave, sa respiration faible et régulière, mais je pouvais sentir la profondeur du désespoir qui étouffait sa volonté. Il m'était impossible de combattre ce désespoir ; je l'avais vu chez tant d'autres, et je savais pourtant que ce fléau en attendait bien d'autres encore. C'était un appel au pays natal, l'ordre impérieux pour prendre la mer vers l'Ouest, de revenir aux terres immortelles de Valinor. Combien de temps celui-ci serait-il capable de lutter contre cet appel ? Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir, combien nombreuses avaient-elles été les années qu'il avait passées à le ressentir ? Je l'ignorais, et je pouvais seulement lui offrir une bouffée de soulagement, une courte halte dans le désespoir et sa faiblesse insidieuse.  
  
Je le relâchai enfin et me laissai aller en arrière, le pas chancelant sous l'effet de l'opération qui faisait trembler mes jambes, la vision étrécie jusqu'à une bande floue devant mes yeux. C'était pire avec le désespoir ; il me fallait trouver un endroit où m'asseoir, me tenir l'estomac à deux mains en luttant contre la nausée qui déferlait par vagues à travers moi. Je me tournai à l'aveuglette, et senti leurs mains se poser délicatement sur mes bras. Ils me guidèrent jusqu'à un siège où ils me laissèrent, sachant que je le préférais ainsi. Je me recroquevillai, la tête entre les genoux, les cheveux répandus sur mon épaule jusqu'à mes pieds où ils formaient une mare.  
  
Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque la véhémence de son inquiétude passa à travers moi, et j'eus soudain conscience qu'il venait à ma rencontre. J'inspirai profondément, la respiration tremblante, pour dissiper la douleur, mais elle ne céda pas. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me vît dans cet état de faiblesse, d'une pâleur maladive et désespérée. Pour lui, je voulais être forte et belle. Et je haïssais l'idée d'être encore une cause de dissension entre lui et sa reine.  
  
Je me mis sur pied et titubai jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment, me frayant un chemin par la clairière environnante. J'avais l'intention de prendre la fuite dans une direction vague pour qu'il ne pût pas me retrouver, mais c'était bien sûr tout à fait irréalisable. Comment aurais-je bien pu me cacher de lui, quand il n'avait qu'à lire mes pensées pour découvrir ma cachette ? Je me laissai aller contre un arbre, la frustration et le découragement me mettant au bord des larmes ; puis ce fut le noir complet.  
  
Je me sentis soulevée dans ses bras. Il me parla sur un ton grave, exprimant sa réprobation à l'égard de ce que je me faisais à moi-même, mais l'ombre était trop grande et je fus incapable de répondre. L'ampleur de sa colère face à mon entêtement me donna l'envie de rentrer sous terre. Oh, j'était l'épine sur la beauté d'une rose, une dague qui blessait un frôlement inattentif. Pourtant, il y avait aussi de la tendresse dans ses pensées et son toucher, comme il me transportait. La joue contre la douceur laineuse de sa tunique, je percevais la chaleur de son corps et la fraîcheur du cuir qui bridait sa poitrine.  
  
Lorsque je m'éveillai, je le trouvai assis près de moi, son arc et son carquois posés sur le sol non loin de lui. Il portait encore sa cape, négligemment rejetée par-dessus ses épaules - et où séchaient des traces de sang. je me redressai d'un bond, le c?ur au bord des lèvres, en lui jetant un regard de pure panique.  
  
« Ce n'est pas mon sang, » répondit-il, devança la question qu'il avait lue en moi.  
  
« Mais il y en a d'autres qui sont blessés, » rétorquai-je, l'ayant lu en lui de même manière.  
  
Il serra les mâchoires alors que je tentai de me lever, et je fronçai les sourcils sous le poids de ses yeux qui me transpercèrent quand il se pencha vers moi. « Non, Keara, » déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique, « je ne vous autoriserai à y aller sous aucun prétexte. Vous êtes par trop faible. Je vous l'interdis. »  
  
« Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit ! » m'exclamai- je.  
  
« Oh, vraiment ? » dit-il d'une voix douce. « J'ai le droit de protéger ce qui est mien. Ou ce qui pourrait l'être, si ça n'était pas aussi entêté. »  
  
Je ne répondis pas à vois haute, mais lui fis connaître ma pensée sur son attitude - dictatoriale, arrogante, irritante - et que si j'en avais eu la force, j'aurais eu beau jeu de déjouer son autorité et de faire exactement ce qu'il m'aurait plu.  
  
Il lut ma pensée, bien entendu, et je pus à la fois voir et percevoir son amusement, ainsi qu'une autre chose - peut-être de l'approbation ? Je sus en cet instant que chaque bataille que nous pourrions avoir serait une source de plaisir, car j'aurais à chaque fois tout son respect, même si il allait s'efforcer quand même de l'emporter. Il était le Gardien des Frontières, accoutumé à être obéi, et ce n'était certes pas une habitude qui lui serait aisée de perdre.  
  
« Galadriel et Celeborn sont là, » me dit-il. « On a pas besoin de vous. »  
  
Je savais qu'il avait tort, et pourtant pas tout à fait : en effet, j'étais stupide de penser pouvoir y retourner. Je ne savais même pas si j'aurais été capable de supporter ne serait-ce qu'une seule opération supplémentaire.  
  
Il se rassit, et je l'entendis soupirer lorsqu'il se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise. J'entrevis des images de la bataille dernière passer dans son esprit ; la lutte avait été rude, et je fus glacée par son calme immense à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Combien avaient-ils été blessés ? demandai-je en silence. Très peu. Les Orques s'étaient dispersés, et seulement quelques Elfes avaient récolté des blessures mineures. Cette pensée avivait sa rage, que je sentais brûler tandis qu'il fixait un point vague que je ne pouvais voir.  
  
Comment se faisait-il que je pusse voir ses pensées si clairement soudain ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde, assis près de moi avec cette expression impassible ? Combien d'entre les miennes sentait-il sans en rien révéler ? Il savait tout de ma détermination à guérir, mais savait-il seulement à quel point je détestais qu'il me vît ainsi, si faible et égarée ? En frissonnant, je me demandai ce qu'il pensait de mon apparence. Que voyait-il, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur moi ?  
  
Résignée à mon besoin de repos, j'avais fermé les yeux quand soudain une pensée traversa mon esprit, qui fit monter le rouge à mes joues. Keara. Son esprit caressait mon nom, allongeant les syllabes dans un long souffle bruissant. Kê-ar-ah. Un frisson me parcourut quand je me vis ainsi qu'il me voyait : mon image dans esprit.  
  
Je savais que j'étais jolie ; je me l'étais entendu dire depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mais jamais ne me serais-je pensée aussi belle qu'il me voyait. Je l'intriguais et l'attirais tout à la fois ; il me trouvait exotique, alléchante, tentante, magnifique. Il aimait mes yeux en amande, mes cheveux sombres et lisses, la forme de mon visage. Il aimait mes mains, mes bras, ma nuque, mes lèvres. Il trouvait mon odeur enivrante. Quant à mon corps... il paraissait être tout à fait apte à se l'imaginer sous toute les coutures, s'en délectant bien sûr, y compris en ce même instant. Eblouie et stupéfaite, je détournai le visage lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit.  
  
« Keara, » dit-il, me forçant de la main à tourner à nouveau la tête, pour le regarder. Il me fit un sourire au-dessus de moi, amusé par ma rougeur. « Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. Je dois partir. »  
  
Il intercepta mon regard lorsque je jetai un ?il à la dérobée à sa cape couverte de sang. « Promettez-moi de ne pas quitter cette pièce. » Il se pencha vers moi, plus près encore. « Donnez-moi votre parole, Keara. »  
  
« Vous l'avez, » chuchotai-je. « Je ne partirai pas. »  
  
Il parut satisfait que je ne cherchasse point à le défier, bien qu'il m'étudiât durant un long moment. Puis il me quitta enfin, ses longues jambes le menant rapidement loin de moi.  
  
Je me roulai en boule au creux du lit, le regard fixé sur le seuil désert de la chambre, percevant l'écho de son dernier message. Vous m'appartenez déjà, que je vous aie réclamée ou non.  
  
A suivre... 


	6. Tentation

~*~  
  
Encore pardon si j'ai froissé les deux-tiers du lectorat par remise (à l'accoutumée) de chapitre en retard inconsidéré. J'ai pas pu préparer l'interro, Maîtresse, mon chien à mangé mon cahier. De toute façon, vous vous sentiriez tous trop dépaysés, si je me mettais à rendre mes chapitres en temps et en heure ! Pour être honnête, j'avais juste oublié (c'est la faute à mes partiels, d'abord) d'envoyer le chapitre à Julie. Ne m'assassinez pas, vous n'aurez pas la fin de l'histoire... Qu'il me soit donc tout simplement permis de vous souhaiter une bonne fin de fête (il reste encore la galette des Rois, youpi !) et surtout une bonne guérison de gueule de bois. Et un bon régime. Et, pourquoi pas ? une excellente lecture. Mélusine, traductrice assermentée et un peu (beaucoup) coupable.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapitre Sixième : Tentation  
  
Ce jour commença comme tous les autres, et je passai la matinée à m'occuper de ceux qui désespéraient. Il n'en restait plus guère à présent, et je louais les Valar qu'il en fût ainsi. Je portai assistance à une Elfe du mieux que je pus, puis me retirai, à peine affaiblie par l'opération. Je m'assis sur un banc à l'extérieur du bâtiment, afin de respirer l'air froid et piquant, et m'aperçus très vite que ma faiblesse avait disparu. Je me sentais ravivée, dotée de forces nouvelles par un moyen mystérieux, et j'adressai une nouvelle prière de gratitude aux Valar, ainsi qu'à Ilúvatar, le Premier, le Père de tous.  
  
Je me vis vivement sur pieds et entrepris de parcourir les longues allées bordées de mallornes, les pensées à la dérive comme je foulais le sol jonchés de feuilles d'or. Haldir était parti, et je m'efforçais de ne point trop y penser car j'avais pris conscience à présent, que chaque fois que mes pensées allaient à lui, déferlaient sur moi des pensées semblables, des émotions, et parfois des images extrêmement déconcertantes, dont beaucoup avaient le don d'amener la couleur à mes joues. Trop tard, je perçus un éclair d'amusement et sus qu'il émanait de lui : il se moquait de moi, me taquinait, parce que je rougissais si facilement, et cela m'ennuya tant que je m'assombris.  
  
Je poursuivis ma promenade. Ô combien en étais-je venue à aimer cette cité merveilleuse et ces arbres immenses ! Avec lenteur, peu à peu, ils avaient apaisé le chagrin qui avait si longtemps emprisonné mon c?ur. Mon enfant n'était plus, mais la douleur que j'avais à porter n'était plus la même. Il me fallait continuer. Mais pour aller où ? Où le chemin me conduisait-il à présent ?  
  
L'image qui vint me frapper était si forte que je dus m'accrocher à un arbre non loin pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle paraissait venir de très loin, mais était pourtant si intense que je me laissai glisser au sol, où je demeurai un moment. Son désir brûlait comme une flamme vive dans ma tête. Il pensait encore à moi. Je n'aurais su dire où il se trouvait, mais le fait que j'étais l'objet de ses attentions devint très évident, lorsqu'il m'assaillit à dessein d'autres images, des leçons d'érotisme comme je n'en avais jamais imaginées, et encore moins connues. Son amusement pénétra à nouveau mon esprit, comme il m'envoyait une image si précise que je manquai gémir sous l'effet de ma propre excitation.  
  
Comment osait-il me faire cela ? Outrée, je me rétablis avec quelque maladresse, inquiète à l'idée que quelqu'un pût me surprendre en pareille situation. Je m'adossai au tronc lisse du même arbre, m'efforçant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon c?ur. Dès que j'en fus capable, je me hâtai en direction des escaliers de la cité, frôlant les montants ornementés, mes pensées toujours rivées au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de me faire. Lorsqu'enfin j'atteignis ma chambre, je pressai la main à mon front, brûlant encore de mon fard précédent, et me servis un verre de vin. J'avais à peine commencé de boire, qu'il le fit à nouveau, m'assaillant d'une autre de ses images sensuelles. Celle-ci était si explicite que je manquai m'étrangler, et bien que je l'eusse maudi, il rit de moi et m'en promit davantage. Il s'apprêtait à venir réclamer ce qui lui appartenait, me dit-il. Sa patience était à bout.  
  
Je reposai le verre. Tout tourbillonnait dans mon esprit. Les flots que je traversais s'étaient soulevés, et j'avais été emportée par leur puissant courant. Il venait pour moi. Il n'avait pas encore pénétré la cité ; mais il en approchait. Une autre de ses pensées me frappa, et mon c?ur se mit à marteler. Il n'attendrait plus. De quelque manière qu'il me plût, je devrais m'y préparer. Il venait pour me réclamer, que j'y consentisse ou non - et si je ne l'étais pas, il me séduirait sans excuse et sans regret. J'étais à lui, et lui à moi, et il était temps que je l'accepte.  
  
Je fui ma chambre, l'attente m'étant devenue insupportable, incapable d'accepter que le temps pût être venu. Je courus, sans me préoccuper de ce que les gens pussent en penser, les cheveux volant dans mon dos tandis que je filais sans regarder où j'allais, traversant au hasard les allées et les ponts de la cité elfique. Peut-être un sens ou quelque force me guidait- elle, car je me retrouvai dans les clairières de la forêt au bas de la cité. Je m'arrêtai, la main pressée sur mon c?ur lourd, pour reprendre souffle.  
  
C'est alors que j'entendis la douce voix de Galadriel. « Pourquoi courez- vous, Keara ? »  
  
Je me tournai brusquement, et la vis qui se tenait là. Je restai bouche bée sans pouvoir répondre. Connaissait-elle des choses que je ne savais pas ? Une fois encore, mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi, et j'eus l'impression d'être une idiote.  
  
Elle glissa vers moi avec grâce jusqu'à m'atteindre, et me prit la main. « Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas face à vos peurs ? »  
  
Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, ses élégants sourcils joints tandis qu'elle attendait ma réponse. Son visage était empreint de compassion, et elle m'attira à un banc.  
  
« De quoi avez-vous peur ? » répéta-t-elle, alors que je refusai de lever les yeux sur elle. « Vous en avez guéri tant, sans considération pour le prix que cela pouvait vous coûter. N'est-il donc pas temps pour vous de parachever votre propre guérison ? »  
  
Je lui rendis son regard, sans comprendre. Parlait-elle de Haldir ? Ou de la douleur due à ma fille ?  
  
« Ne réalisez-vous donc pas que les réponses vous furent données il y a longtemps ? »  
  
« Les réponses à quoi ? » demandai-je, emplie d'appréhension.  
  
« A vos prières, » dit-elle gentiment. « N'avez-vous pas prié les Valar de prendre la douleur de votre fille ? Ne leur avez-vous point demandé de prendre sa douleur sur vous ? Vous fûtes entendue, Keara, et cela a été fait. Non, votre fille ne vit plus dans ce monde, mais elle a été libérée de la souffrance avant que de se rendre au vont les mortels, quand ils quittent ce monde. Peut-être l'ignoriez-vous. »  
  
Comme elle parlait, je baissai les yeux sur mes mains jointes.  
  
« Auparavant déjà, possédiez-vous le don de Guérir, mais il était faible. Les Valar l'élevèrent, comme s'accroissait la douleur que vous aviez à l'utiliser. » Elle effleura mon bras. « Vous avez pris ce don et en avez fait usage, avec sagesse et bravoure. Les Valar ont assisté à vos épreuves, et ils sont satisfaits de vous. Voilà longtemps qu'ils guident vos pas. Ils amenée à la Cité Blanche. Ils se sont assurés que le premier Elfe que vous alliez soigner soit Haldir. Ne comprenez-vous toujours pas ? »  
  
Je pensais commencer à comprendre. Je ne le dis pas, submergée par ce qu'elle s'efforçait de me dire, effrayée de savoir où cela menait. Elle se pencha plus près, et donna une pression à ma main avant de contempler un long moment dans ma direction, le regard fixe. Il semblait lointain, et je me demandai à quoi elle pouvait être en train de penser. Elle soupira, avant de reporter les yeux sur moi.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez nier vos sentiments plus longtemps ? » déclara-t-elle. « Si vous les laissiez libres, ils vous seraient d'un grand secours. »  
  
Elle continua de me regarder, et je la sentis essayer de pénétrer mon esprit, mais je ne pus supporter ce regard et me détournai. J'eus la stupéfaction d'apercevoir, debout au milieu de la clairière, Haldir qui m'obsrvait. J'inhalai brusquement, et à mon grand embarras, mes joues tournèrent au rose.  
  
Il secoua la tête d'un air amusé. « Vous paraissez surprise. Ne saviez-vous donc pas que j'étais ici ? »  
  
J'éprouvais des difficultés à avale ma salive, et jetai un coup d'?il à Galadriel, mais elle avait quitté le banc dont à présent elle s'éloignait. Lentement, je me tournai vers Haldir, qui leva un sourcil, me défiant de prendre la fuite. Courez, annonçait son silencieux message, mais je courrai derrière vous.  
  
« Que voulez-vous de moi ? » demandai-je, la gorge serrée.  
  
« Vous savez ce que je veux. »  
  
Je tentai d'ignorer mon excitation grandissante quand il s'avança d'un pas digne. Son visage était changé ; c'était celui du chasseur, au regard sombre et ardent. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il recherchait, ou ce que je cherchais moi-même - et ce que le futur pouvait nous réserver, d'autre que l'éventuel déchirement de nos c?urs. Il m'avait affirmée sienne, mais que voulait-il dire ? Devais-je être sa maîtresse ? Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à cette expérience sans voir mon c?ur voler davantage en éclats. En y repensant, je me mis à considérer l'idée de courir dans la direction opposée.  
  
Il marqua une pause lorsque je fis un pas en arrière ; il eut un petit sourire plein d'indulgence. « Allez-y, courez. Je cours plus vite que vous. Mais si cela vous apporte du plaisir, je vous pourchasserai volontiers. Où que vous alliez, je vous suivrai. »  
  
Je redressai les épaules pour conserver un semblant de dignité. « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me conduire de si sotte manière, Haldir. »  
  
Il inclina la tête, et jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent les miens tandis qu'il faisait un autre pas en avant. « Vous vous soumettez donc à ce qui doit être ? »  
  
« Pourquoi me voulez-vous ? » m'exclamai-je soudain. « Pourquoi ? Je ne soutiens pas la comparaison avec celles de votre races ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! »  
  
Il éclata de rire, et j'en conçus un vif déplaisir, en pensant qu'il raillait mon inquiétude. Je pris de l'élan pour le gifler, mais il se saisit mon poignet, les yeux étincelants. « Vous n'êtes pas comme moi ? Keara, vous faites partie de moi ! » Je tentai de dégager mon poignet, mais il me tira à lui d'un coup sec. Je pus sentir son impatience, son besoin élémentaire, à la fois par sa pensée et la dureté de son corps. « En me guérissant, et par la grâce des Valar, nous avons échangé quelque chose. Je porte une part de vous dans mon âme, tout comme vous portez une part de la mienne dans la vôtre. Nous appartenons l'un à l'autre ! »  
  
A ma grande surprise, il ne marqua pas de pause pour m'embrasser, mais me souleva comme il l'avait fait déjà, maintes fois auparavant. Il m'emporta en longues enjambées souples et rapides jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'apprêtais à protester, lui dire qu'aujourd'hui j'étais tout à fait bien et capable de marcher, mais il était clair qu'il n'était en aucun cas disposé à m'écouter. Il avait adopté son comportement dominateur et suffisant, mais au lieu de m'agacer, cela ne fit qu'attiser mon désir grandissant, si bien qu'au moment où il me reposa, je tremblai du besoin que j'avais de lieu.  
  
Et il le savait. « Ah, Keara, lirimaer amin, » murmura-t-il, « lle naa vanima. » Il écrasa mes lèvres sous les siennes, ses mains se posèrent partout sur mon corps, et il fut clair que cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas d'interruption dans le procédé. Lorsqu'enfin il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, il se retira légèrement pour baisser des yeux pétillants sur moi. « Toutes ces audacieuses images que vous m'avez envoyées m'ont empli d'impatience. »  
  
« Je ne vous ai envoyé aucun image ! » protestai-je avec véhémence. « C'est vous qui m'en avez envoyé ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, mais vous en avez envoyé également, » m'informa-t-il, pince- sans-rire. « Vous les envoyez la nuit en dormant. Vraiment très intéressantes, pour la plupart. » Il saisit ma main qu'il tira à lui, et la posa contre le tissu de son pantalon, de manière à ce que je puisse sentir son impressionnante érection. « Ceci est ma condition habituelle depuis plusieurs semaines, grâce à vous. »  
  
Peut-être aurais-je dû être choquée, mais en lieu et place je sentis les derniers pans de ma résistance s'effondrer. Je le voulais autant qu'il me voulait, et c'est ce que je lui dis. Prenez-moi, dis-je, inclinant la tête en arrière, le dos voluptueusement arqué en manière d'invite. Prend-moi. Fais-moi l'amour. Apprend-moi ce que tu sais. Montre-moi ce qui te donne du plaisir.  
  
« Oui, » fit-il, d'une voix basse et rauque. « C'est mon intention. »  
  
Je perçus son triomphe tandis que ses lèvres qui me parcouraient, son insistance empreinte d'une force lancinante. Il embrassa ma bouche, mes joues, mes yeux, puis il reprit ma bouche, intensément, et je ne pensai plus qu'à lui, et à ses mains sur ma peau dénudée. Il me déshabilla, et ce faisant, je m'empêchai à grand peine de le toucher, tant était grand mon désir. Tremblante, je pris enfin conscience de l'ampleur de mon amour pour lui. Oui, je l'aimais, et quand bien même ne m'aurait-il jamais aimée en retour, j'étais prête à risquer n'importe quoi pour posséder la moindre part de lui qu'il voudrait me donner.  
  
Je ne puis même comparer mes expériences précédentes avec celle-ci. Il se montra habile, faisant preuve d'un art consommé, me rendant voluptueuse et dévergondée, telle une déesse courtisée par un dieu, ce qu'il me semblait être, cet Elfe, immortel, superbe et parfait. Son corps nu était immaculé, fort et puissant, aux muscles saillants, à la peau lisse et sans défauts. Son ardeur était inégalée.  
  
Mon esprit céda sous le siège de mon désir, si intense que j'en avais perdu tout contrôle. Je frissonnai, submergée par les sensations et les émotions qui m'inondaient, les siennes et les miennes entremêlées. J'avais l'impression d'être allongée dans un champ, le ciel et les fleurs autour de nous, la chaleur de mon sang qui battait furieusement dans mes veines, le voile de ses longs cheveux d'argent drapé sur ses larges épaules et qui glissait sur moi. Ses yeux gris se lièrent aux miens, tandis que ses mains me caressaient, et le long corps ferme qui recouvrait le mien me donna un plaisir que je n'avais jamais connu, me jetant dans un enfer de passion comme je n'en avais jamais imaginé. Il trouva chacun des points qui pouvaient m'en procurer, et les enflamma tour à tour avec un talent virtuose, s'assurant que je ressentais tout ce que j'étais en mesure de ressentir, et en retour je lui donnai tout ce dont j'étais capable, tout ce que je pouvais connaître.  
  
Notre première union fut brève et impétueuse, passionnée et enivrantes, une possession brûlante qui culmina en spasmes violents. La seconde fut plus calme, agrémentée de mots doux et de taquineries qui prolongèrent le plaisir. Je goûtai à lui, expérimentai et appris ce qu'il aimait quand il commença de m'enseigner ses préférences. Combien de temps cela nous prit, je l'ignore. Tout ce que je savais, était que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de lui. Les eaux du torrent se déversèrent, et je me noyai au creux des vagues de l'euphorie.  
  
~*~  
  
Je sombrai dans un profond sommeil, et en me réveillant je m'aperçus qu'il faisait presque nuit. j'étais seule, ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas attendue, mais dès que la pensée me vint à l'esprit, il m'envoya un message rassurant. Il allait revenir.  
  
Je me languissait déjà de lui. Comme il l'avait annoncé, il faisait partie de moi à présent, une part de moi que je chérissais et que je n'aurais abandonnée pour rien au monde. Je me levai, m'habillai, puis me laissai tomber dans mon fauteuil, à méditer sur ce que j'avais fait, tenter de rassembler mes esprits et d'en venir à bout. Je n'éprouvais aucun regret, de cela au moins j'étais sûre.  
  
Je me versai à boire d'une main mal assurée, et attendis son retour tandis que les ombres s'épaississaient et que la nuit remplaçait le crépuscule. Des souvenirs me traversaient, des bribes de ma vie passée, de mon enfant, des soins que j'avais prodigués, mes échecs et mes succès. Qu'en était-il de mon avenir ? Je luttai contre cette pensée pendant toute la durée de mon attente.  
  
Où cela allait-il mener ? Je l'aimerais toujours, mais qu'en serait-il de lui ? Me garderait-il à ses côtés jusqu'à ma mort ? Qu'en serait-il de ses sentiments, lorsque je serais devenue vieille et grisonnante ? Recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, je souffrais de cette idée qui s'insinuait en moi, et j'embrassai mes genoux repliés ; mais à cela, il n'envoya nulle réponse rassurante, et je m'en alarmai. Peut-être n'y en avait-il aucune qu'il me pût donner.  
  
Laissant ma tête aller en arrière, je repensai à tous les Elfes que j'avais eu à soigner. Et une pensée me frappa soudain, qui me fit courir un frisson glacé le long de l'échine. Le désespoir, lui reviendrait-il ? Lorsque je ne serais plus là pour lui venir en aide, le dominerait-il enfin ? Il ne partirait pas, tant qu'il se sentirait dans le devoir envers la Lórien. Je le connaissais. Il résisterait à l'appel de sa terre, peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et que la détresse le close trop fermement en son sein. L'image de lui, gisant comme ce que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir, étreint par l'agonie de la mélancolie, de l'apathie et de l'impuissance, me fit frémir.  
  
Je quittai enfin mon siège, pour me traîner jusqu'à mon lit. Je dormirais. Je repousserais les pensées effrayantes hors de ma tête, et je m'attarderais en lieu et place sur la sensation de son toucher, de ses baisers extraordinaires, les baisers qui m'avaient bouleversée.  
  
~*~  
  
Des baisers... je rêvai de ses baisers, et m'éveillai pour trouver ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il était penché sur moi, ses cheveux magnifiques cascadant sur moi, son regard fixé sur moi tandis qu'il pressait davantage de baisers sur mon visage. Il s'assit à côté de moi, les doigts parmi mes cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller. Il me dit que mes pensées avaient été sombres la nuit dernière. Il connaissait un moyen de les dissiper, me confia-t-il, et eut un sourire lorsque je me redressai pour l'atteindre. Ses lèvres couvrirent les miennes une fois encore, ravivant mon désir, mais il ne faisait que me taquiner. Pas maintenant, me dit-il, et il me tira du lit avec un air d'amusement. Il était ravi de mon impatience, mais le soleil allait se lever et il voulait que je le voie.  
  
Il me drapa dans ma cape, et me conduisit au long des allées - mes pieds humains faisaient davantage de bruit que ses bottes. Nous atteignîmes le sommet juste comme les premiers rayons illuminaient le ciel, le bord des nuages ciselé d'or à l'horizon. Les dernières étoiles parurent me faire des clins d'?il lorsque je pris appui contre la rambarde, ses mains légèrement posées sur mes hanches. Il ne soufflait mot, mais me tenait fermement, et lorsque je frissonnai sous la fraîcheur du vent vif, il m'entoura de ses bras, me serrant contre la paroi chaude et confortable de sa poitrine. L'instant était presque parfait, mais je savais qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire, quelque chose qui vacillait entre nous comme une barrière invisible. Je pouvais le sentir.  
  
« Alors... que faisons-nous, à présent ? » m'enquis-je, comme ses lèvres entreprenaient de tracer délicieusement la courbe de ma nuque. La sensation me fit fermer les yeux, mais je le suppliai sans mot de répondre. Il releva la tête, et je l'entendis soupirer.  
  
« C'est ce dont nous devons parler, » dit-il, d'un ton bourru et d'une voix étrange.  
  
Je jetai un coup d'?il par-dessus mon épaule pour le regarder, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
Presque une minute entière passa avant qu'il ne parle. « Le monde a changé pour moi lorsque je vous ai rencontrée, » déclara-t-il. « J'étais désespéré, presque résigné à une éternité de souffrance. Puis vous êtes arrivées, et je me suis éveillé pour trouver cette souffrance disparue. » Il marqua une pause. « Lorsque vous êtes revenue, la seconde fois, pour achever ce que vous aviez entrepris, je pouvais ressentir vos émotions, même si je n'en connaissais pas la raison. Je pouvais sentir combien vous étiez effrayée, quelle peine vous aviez déjà enduré, et à quel point vous étiez déterminée à me guérir complètement. Après la seconde étape, je connaissais vos pensées. Pas beaucoup, d'abord, seulement quelques bribes ici ou là. » Il resserra son étreinte. « Je savais ce que cela vous coûtait de faire ce que vous faisiez pour moi. Et cette deuxième fois, vous avez manqué vous perdre. Je vous ai sentie lutter contre l'obscurité. Je vous ai rappelée. »  
  
« Je sais, » lui dis-je. « Mais pour vois, je me serais perdue. »  
  
« C'était trop risqué ! » fit-il d'un ton brusque. « Je n'aurais pas dû permettre cela. Mais vous êtes une femelle entêtée et opiniâtre, et je savais que vous continueriez à me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de vous laisser faire. De plus, mes frères y tenaient.  
  
Je me tournai vivement pour lui faire face. « Il valait mieux que je souffre pendant une semaine plutôt que vous durant l'éternité ! » répliquai- je avec sécheresse.  
  
Il se renfrogna. « C'est peut-être vrai, mais cela m'a troublé profondément. Puis je vous ai demandé de m'accompagner en Lórien et vous avez refusé. Vous avez souffert encore, cette fois sans nécessité. »  
  
« Ce n'était pas une décision facile, » répondis-je d'une voix basse et contenue. Je ne voyais toujours pas où cette conversation pourrait mener.  
  
« Savez-vous seulement à quel point j'ai été prêt de vous supplier de venir ? Ou même de vous y forcer ? Je croyais que nous appartenions l'un à l'autre, et je le crois toujours. Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui, je serais revenu au printemps si Galadriel n'était pas intervenue. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous abandonner, Keara. Cependant... »  
  
J'eus soudain la bouche sèche. « Cependant ? » demandai-je, la voix tremblante.  
  
« Nombre de semaines ont passé, depuis que je me suis entretenu à ce propos avec la Dame. Son pouvoir s'estompe, mais son miroir continue de lui parler. Et il lui a beaucoup parlé de vous. Et de votre avenir. »  
  
Mon c?ur tressaillit de crainte. J'avais entendu parler du miroir ensorcelé de Galadriel. « Quoi ? Que dites-vous ?! »  
  
Haldir posa les mains sur mes épaules, les agrippant fermement comme pour me convaincre de l'importance de ses paroles. « Ne craignez rien, Keara. Mais vous allez vous trouver face à un choix, et je ne peux vous aider à décider quel chemin prendre. »  
  
« Un choix ? Quel choix ? » demandai-je brusquement.  
  
Je le repoussai et fis un pas en arrière pour voir son expression.  
  
Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens. Je le vis lutter avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire. « Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous lier à moi, Keara, mais c'est ce que je souhaite. »  
  
J'avalai péniblement ma salive, en proie à la confusion. « Vous souhaitez vous lier à moi ? Mais vous ne me le demandez pas ? »  
  
« Je vous le demanderais, mais... » Il pinça les lèvres. « ... ça n'est pas si simple. Deux chemins s'offrent à vous. Le premier vous conduit à guérir et finir votre vie comme une mortelle. Le second vous lie à moi à jamais, et vous fait renoncer à ce don. Vous n'en pouvez choisir qu'un. Les Valar vous ont accordé cela. »  
  
Je le regardai fixement, avant de secouer la tête, incrédule et extrêmement choquée. « Non. Vous devez faire erreur. »  
  
« Je ne fais pas erreur. » Il avait pris une expression distante, et il m'était impossible de lire sur son visage fermé. « Si vous vous liez à moi, vous deviendrez comme moi, immortelle. Si vous choisissez de conserver le don, alors il me faut vous laisser partir. »  
  
J'eus envie de hurler. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Comment pouvait-on me faire choisir ? Comment pouvait-il rester planté là et me débiter ça avec un tel détachement ?! Guérir, mais c'était ce que j'avais à faire. c'était ce qui me définissait, qui me donnait un but. On avait besoin de moi. Tant encore avait besoin de moi. Tellement...  
  
Haldir me regarda, et s'aperçut mon hésitation. « J'espérais que cela serait un choix facile, » dit-il avec raideur. « La nuit dernière, j'ai essayé de vous montrer comment aurait pu être pour nous. »  
  
Je ne répondis rien. Ma respiration était laborieuse, je peinais à retenir mes larmes. Je secouai de nouveau la tête, et me détournai vers la barrière. Je ne voyais plus le ciel ou le soleil. « Je dois réfléchir, » dis-je d'une voix étranglée. « J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. »  
  
Il demeura silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, et je sentis un vide profond s'engouffrer en moi tandis qu'il se fermait davantage à moi. « Je comprend, » dit-il. « C'est votre choix. »  
  
Je fus incapable de le regarder, ou de percevoir ses émotions et ses pensées. Il attendrait ma décision, m'informa-t-il d'une voix sans timbre. Puis il me quitta.  
  
Mon c?ur déchiré souffrait pour lui et pour moi, tandis que je le regardai partir. Mais comment pouvaient-ils me faire cela ? Comment pouvaient-ils me faire choisir !  
  
(à suivre...) 


	7. la Décision

~*~  
  
Bonjour-bonjour... Je sais : vous êtes tous prêts à m'assassiner parce que j'ai encore rendu mon chapitre en retard. J'en suis réellement navrée. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, et mes propres fics n'avançaient que trop mal... J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop torturé ces pauvres Julie et Fianna par ma faute. Mais vous savez... hé, ça n'est pas moi qui reçoit les reviews... Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. Ce qui veut dire que vous aurez l'épilogue d'ici très peu de temps : ne le manquez pas. Et si vous lisez un peu l'Anglais, courez compulser l'intégrale de nos talentueux auteurs, qui le valent bien. Jusque-là... merci d'avoir suivi et reviewé cette histoire.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapitre Troisième : la Décision  
  
J'errai sans hâte parmi les terres de la cité, sous les mallornes immenses, au travers des clairières, par-delà les allées, évitant les autres avec soin pour me réfugier dans la solitude. Les heures passèrent, et les ombres, une fois de plus, m'enveloppèrent comme le soir tombait. J'étais lasse et emplie d'une sensation de vide je rebroussai chemin vers mes appartements et y trouvai de la nourriture qui y avait été laissée à mon intention – je ne pus y toucher. Je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision.  
  
Pendant presque une autre heure, je demeurai là, assise dans l'obscurité grandissante, en proie aux souvenirs qui mes submergeaient et à mes émotions, qui s'entre-déchiraient. Je fixais le lit où il m'avait merveilleusement, passionnément aimée, et je réalisai à quel point il m'était cher. Mais il m'était impossible d'oublier le visage des Elfes que j'avais soignés, abattue par le souvenir de leur besoin désespéré. Il y avait aussi la douleur humaine au-delà, partout dans les villes qui jalonnaient le pays. Les gens qui souffraient. Les enfants en train de mourir. Ceux que je pouvais sauver. J'étais jeune – j'avais encore des années pour accomplir pareille tâche. Mon esprit s'emplit du visage creusé par la douleur des parents auxquels on arrachait leurs enfants malades. J'avais le pouvoir de leur venir en aide. Pouvais-je refuser de l'utiliser ? N'était-il donc pas en ma responsabilité d'user de mon don ainsi qu'il en avait été décidé ?  
  
C'est avec le cœur lourd que je songeais à cela. Je me levai pour allumer une lanterne, mais la lumière ne fit rien pour dissiper les ombres qui s'étaient refermées sur moi. J'aurais tant désiré un conseil, être guidée dans cette décision pénible – mais j'étais seule. Et je serais toujours seule.  
  
Cette pensée me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, qui inondèrent bientôt mes joues. Je pleurai doucement à l'idée de ma vie sans lui. Pour quelle raison les Valar m'avaient-ils infligé ce choix ? Etait-ce donc leur propre décision ? S'ils avaient guidé mes pas jusqu'à présent, pourquoi m'abandonner maintenant ?  
  
Pendant un moment, je soupesai l'idée que chacun des pas que j'avais faits jusqu'à présent avaient été guidés. J'avais été conduite à voyager jusqu'à la Cité Blanche. J'avais été amenée à soigner Haldir. Galadriel avait affirmé que j'avais été amenée à le soigner d'abord, le premier des Elfes. Cela avait-il un sens ? Sans nul doute, puisque quelque chose de capital avait eu lieu, qui nous avaient fait échanger une part de notre âme. A l'évidence, les Valar étaient liés à cela ! Nous avions été menés l'un vers l'autre dans un certain but, et de quelque but que cela se pût être, il ne pouvait sûrement devoir briser nos deux cœurs.  
  
C'est alors que mes pleurs cessèrent brusquement. Quelquefois, j'avais eu le sentiment d'être jetée au milieu de torrents sur lesquels je ne pouvais avoir de contrôle, mais de chacune de nos décisions découlait la suivante. Il aurait pu choisir de ne pas se rendre à Minas Tirith. Il aurait pu choisir de ne pas me laisser le soigner, tout comme j'aurais pu refuser de le faire. J'aurais pu refuser de répondre à l'appel de Galadriel, qui me mandait en Lothlórien. Nous en étions là à présent, à cause de nos choix précédents, dont chacun nous liait au passé et à un futur encore indéterminé.  
  
Et c'est alors que, lentement, je commençai à comprendre que les Valar n'avaient jamais voulu me voir comme le sauveur du monde. J'avais fait usage de mon don, et j'avais fait de mon mieux et à présent, ils m'offraient ma récompense : l'opportunité de connaître le bonheur, à nouveau. Galadriel m'avait assurée que mes sentiments me serviraient bien, si je les libérait. Et mes sentiments m'avaient assuré une chose. J'aimais Haldir. Je le désirais. J'avais besoin de lui. Et je savais que pour lui, il en allait de même.  
  
La sérénité m'emplit soudain, tandis que j'arrangeais mon raisonnement, éprouvant sa logique dans le but de considérer ma décision, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'apparaisse parfaite, juste et naturelle. J'avais vécu jusqu'alors mes capacités de guérisseuse comme une ligne de conduite, que je maintenais en parcourant la rivière de mon existence, gardée par elle de la noyade qui me menaçait, à tout instant, par mon chagrin. Les Valar m'avaient prise en pitié : ils avaient amplifié mon don, en compensation de ma perte, pour me donner un but que je poursuivrais en attendant qu'Haldir intervienne dans ma vie.  
  
Il était ma vie. La nouvelle : ma récompense, un Elfe dont la force était sa loyauté, la détermination, et farouche, profond amour pour son peuple. Un Elfe qui mettait le devoir au-dessus de ses propres besoins, qui avait combattu avec courage au Gouffre de Helm, risquant sa vie jusqu'à manquer la perdre. Un Elfe qui s'était résolu à accepter n'importe lequel des choix que je viendrais à faire, bien que cela l'affectât tout autant que moi.  
  
Et soudain, je sus que je ne pouvais plus le laisser attendre un moment de plus. Car ce don n'était pas seulement le mien, il était à lui, aussi, autant qu'à moi ! Il était le nôtre !  
  
Je me levai d'un bond, virevoltant dans la pièce avec une légèreté teintée de vertige, emplie d'une joie enfantine que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. En tournoyant, j'abandonnai la douleur, le chagrin, et les ombres se levèrent et s'enfuirent, et je ris de mon inconscience. Je finis par en avoir la tête qui tournait. Je m'immobilisai, les mains pressées contre mon visage, pleine d'une gratitude silencieuse. Où es-tu ? demandai- je, et je fermai les yeux pour le trouver. Peine perdue : il ne me laissa pas l'atteindre. Mais peu m'importait : j'allais à sa rencontre.  
  
Je me lançai par les allées, admirant d'un œil nouveau les merveilles qu'avaient fabriqué les artisans des Elfes, laissant glisser ma main le long des moulures tandis que je m'envolais. Bien qu'il m'interdît ses pensées, je sentais que sa présence finirait par me conduire jusqu'à lui – et c'est ce qui arriva. Cela ne me prit pas même dix minutes pour le rejoindre. Je le trouvai en compagnie de ses frères, dans une petite alcôve blottie entre les racines cambrées des arbres. Il se tenait, plus effondré qu'assis, sur un petit banc bas, sculpté dans le même bois que l'arbre, adossé à une racine il avait un genou relevé sous lui qu'il entourait de son bras, au bout duquel pendant négligemment un verre de vin vide. Il avait le visage sombre et l'air las, empreint d'une sorte de résignation fragile. Je regrettait aussitôt les longues heures que je l'avais forcé à passer en m'attendant.  
  
Peut-être était-ce à cause du vin, à moins qu'il ne fût perdu dans ses pensées, mais il ne parut pas avoir conscience de mon arrivée imminente, ni s'apercevoir de ma présence. Ce ne fut pas le cas de ses frères. Je les vis me jeter un coup d'œil, puis le regarder rapidement, lui, l'inquiétude clairement inscrite dans leurs yeux d'un bleu de glace.  
  
Je m'éclaircis la gorge. Haldir sursauta, puis releva la tête, et se mit sur pied d'un bond en s'efforçant de dissimuler la surprise qui animait ses traits. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Ses frères se retirèrent sans un bruit, mais je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin, craignant qu'il pût avoir besoin d'eux.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes qui mirent mon cœur à l'épreuve, le silence pesa entre nous d'un air menaçant. Il se tenait devant moi de toute sa hauteur, immobile et solide, essayant toujours de m'empêcher de l'atteindre en pensée, tandis qu'il attendait que je parle la première. Son regard distant m'interdisait de pénétrer son esprit, mais il lui était impossible de me cacher l'intensité des émotions brutes qu'il retenait fermement. Lui, en revanche, ne lisait rien en moi. Craignait-il de s'y risquer ? Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé ? Stupidement, je me trouvai assaillie par un dernier lambeau de doute, et au lieu de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je lui posai une dernière question.  
  
« M'aimez-vous ? » lui demandai-je, timidement.  
  
« Vous aimer ? » Il paraissait avoir le souffle coupé, et à ma propre stupéfaction, sa voix tremblait. « Keara, mais bien sûr que je vous aime. N'ai-je donc pas été assez clair sur ce sujet ? » Il fit un pas un avant. « Je suis à vos pieds, » souffla-t-il.  
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir comme une idiote : immédiatement, les larmes se mirent à rouler à flots sur mes joues, sans que je puisse les arrêter – et, ayant tout du mâle typique, il les pensa causées par le chagrin.  
  
« Alors, je vous ai perdue, » dit-il, le visage de marbre. Et il baissa la tête.  
  
Mes pleurs redoublèrent, et je mis à rire, tout en songeant qu'il devait me prendre pour une folle. Je sentis sa confusion, le vis tressaillir sous les coups de l'indécision.  
  
« Vous vous jouez de moi, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Quelle est votre décision, Keara ? » Il se rapprocha de moi et me saisit le menton pour étudier mes larmes.  
  
« C'est vous que j'ai choisi, » balbutiai-je entre deux sanglots. « Je vous choisis, vous. Et je pleure parce que je suis heureuse, espèce de grand idiot ! »  
  
Je le vis frémir, et sentis son profond et touchant soulagement, son extrême tension fondre d'un coup – et il me jeta un regard noir. « Et bien, cela vous a prit un certain temps pour vous décider, » fit-il d'un ton grincheux. Toute amorce de réponse que j'aurais pu tenter se trouva brutalement coupée lorsqu'il s'approcha brusquement et m'étreignit avec un farouche célérité.  
  
Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa, un baiser profond, brutal et dominateur qui me révéla tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur ses sentiments. Il me serra ensuite fermement contre lui, ses mains se mêlant à mes cheveux tandis qu'il me murmurait des mots doux en elfique, des mots dont je savais qu'il me faudrait très bientôt les apprendre, si je voulais les retourner.  
  
« Keara, » souffla-t-il contre ma tempe, la voix altérée par le désir. « Je vous veux maintenant. Je veux que vous vous liiez à moi. Vous le savez. Mais je sens que vous avez quelque chose d'autre en esprit. Qu'est-ce ? »  
  
Je lui caressai les cheveux, désireuse de le voir comprendre et accepter ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. « Je vous aime, » déclarai-je, « mais je ne peux me lier à vous tout de suite. M'accorderez-vous une semaine ? Il y en a d'autres, qui attendent toujours que je prenne soin d'eux. Attendrez-vous encore une semaine ? »  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, baissant ses longs cils sombres comme pour mieux mesurer ma requête. « Une semaine ? Soit. Mais pas davantage. Je ne saurais patienter au-delà j'ai déjà trop attendu. »  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'il se trouva à me suivre durant toute cette semaine, veillant à me faire tenir parole et m'épiant comme un faucon. Il était là à mon réveil, hantant mes pas jusqu'au lieu où je commençais ma journée, et il était là lorsque j'avais terminé, pour m'escorter jusqu'à ma chambre. Entre ces deux temps, il planait au-dessus de mes pensées comme un fredonnement sourd et continu, une présence quasi-palpable qui ne me quittait pas durant tout mon travail. A chaque instant je pouvais le percevoir, m'étudiant pour savoir si j'avais besoin de lui. Mais désormais, la faiblesse ne reparaissait plus, et je demeurai forte pour traverser sans heurt la semaine entière.  
  
La nuit, il prenait plaisir à me tourmenter, et se jouait de moi en m'envoyant des images crues, tandis que je gisais seule dans mon lit, ne pensant qu'à lui, ne désirant que lui. Il me taquinait avec des promesses nombreuses de plaisirs innombrables, et je me restais sans répit à le maudire, le faisant rire de moi, sans jamais oser réagir de peur de qu'il pût m'envoyer faire en guise de réponse. De jour, je soignais ceux qui restaient consciente que leur nombre diminuait. Et je me rendis compte que je n'était pas attristée du fait que mon don me soit retiré bientôt. J'étais en fin en paix avec ma décision. J'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir à présent, mon heure était venue.  
  
Mais il me fallait en soigner encore un.  
  
Je ne puis décrire ce dernier jour, où j'eus à guérir le dernier d'entre eux : le seigneur de la Lórien lui-même. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière chance, il vint me voir et me demander mon aide. Comme tant d'autres, il avait enduré sa part de désespoir, mais il désirait demeurer en Lórien, bien qu'il n'offrît aucune explication sur les raisons de son choix. Galadriel, de son côté, ainsi qu'il l'affirma, partirait sans lui, et bien qu'un jour il soit amené à la revoir, ce jour ne serait pas pour bientôt. Alors je fis de mon mieux pour le soulager de sa souffrance, tout en sachant qu'il serait sûrement l'un des tout derniers Elfes à partir pour Valinor.  
  
Je découvris bientôt qu'Haldir ne m'avait pas attendue, cette fois-ci, pour m'escorter jusqu'à ma chambre. Au contraire, j'entendis son appel en esprit, un message silencieux, mais impérieux et exigeant. Venez à moi maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Aujourd'hui, vous viendrez à ma chambre. La semaine est achevée, Keara. J'attend.  
  
Et je souris de son arrogance.  
  
C'est comme marchant dans un rêve que je montai les escaliers et traversai les allées, le cœur battant la chamade en pansant à ce qui allait suivre. J'étais sur le point de me lier à lui. De devenir sa femme, sa compagne pour tous les temps. Je savais où se trouvaient ses appartements, mais je n'y avais jamais été auparavant. M'y rendre paraissait une marque d'intimité particulière, et pourtant il avait insisté sur ce point, car cela serait bientôt mon droit.  
  
Lorsque j'atteins sa chambre et y pénétrai, je m'immobilisai sur le seuil, le souffle coupé. Il était allongé, nu, et prenait un bain sa beauté virile faisait une flamme pâle dans la chambre obscure. Son regard perçant me parcourut. Venez, dit-il. Rejoignez-moi.  
  
Je n'ai nul besoin de donner tous les détails de ce qui advint ensuite. Je me souviens l'avoir lavé, glissant les mains sur l'étendue lisse et ruisselante de son corps, tandis que ses mains détournaient mon attention en me faisant parvenir un tout autre message. Au début, je ne fis que me pencher sur lui, mais après avoir éclaté de rire il me tira à lui – si bien que je finis par me retrouver à califourchon sur lui, au comble de la joie bien qu'assez timide j'avais envie de lui et cela me faisait rougir, tout comme je souriais de ses aguichages. Il ne me prit pas cependant, mais profita de la situation jusqu'à ce que nous fussions tous deux mis à rude épreuve, excités au-delà de toute endurance.  
  
Nous nous séchâmes mutuellement, et lorsque ce fut fini il m'attira à lui, et m'interrogea. Le suivrais-je dans les terres de son peuple ? Désirais-je l'accompagner dans les Terres Immortelles ? Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais guère songé à cela jusqu'à cet instant. Me lier signifiait que je pourrais venir avec lui à Valinor, cet endroit à la beauté merveilleuse, empli d'une paix éternelle, l'endroit situé par-delà la mer et qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait atteindre, ni même trouver. Je le suivrais n'importe où, assurai-je avec ferveur. Je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, je le suivrais dans les flammes-même de la Montagne du Destin, si tel était son désir. Et ma réponse parut grandement le satisfaire...  
  
Il ne mit pas de frein à ses désirs cette nuit-là, mais il me fit l'amour avec une intensité sans trêve qui paraissait n'avoir pas de limites. Il me pressa contre le lit, et ses lèvre étaient partout, son corps lisse était dur et pleie vie. Ses doigts me caressaient – ma poitrine, mes seins, mes cuisses – tandis que sa bouche couvrait la mienne, sa langue plongeant profond à ma recherche. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les lèvres humides et entrouvertes, il avait l'air de sortir d'un rêve ancien, d'une beauté supérieure à tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer et il me murmura des mots doux en langue elfique. Il pencha la tête, et se mit à descendre, léchant, mordillant et m'embrassant, disant mon nom goûtant et agaçant chaque partie de mon corps tandis que je m'arquais sous l'extase.  
  
En retour, je lui rendis ses caresses, mes mains se glissant partout où je pouvais l'atteindre, me délectant des lignes fermes de son corps, la courbe puissante des muscles sous la peau immaculée. Je le touchai plus intimement, excitée par la taille et dureté emplie de sensations, arc- boutée contre lui pendant que je cherchais à lui donner du plaisir. Ses cheveux sinuèrent sur ma peau comme il bougea pour murmurer à mon oreille. Un enfant, demanda-t-il. Désirai-je un enfant ?  
  
Je fronçai les sourcils et le fixai avec étonnement. Se penchant, il m'embrassa, l'écho de ses paroles faisant comme une caresse à mon esprit. Le choix était mien, affirma-t-il. Il avait le pouvoir de choisir le temps. Lorsque je réalisai ce que cela voulait dire, les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux. Et je lui répondis oui. Pas tout de suite, mais oui, oui, oui ! Très bientôt. Et je sentis son contentement irradier.  
  
Je le sentis peser sur moi, éprouvant sa solidité comme il se plaça au sommet de mes cuisses. Il embrassa ma gorge, et son poids me pressa au creux du lit quand il entra en moi, profondément. Il était encore en moi lorsqu'il marqua une pause.  
  
« Amin mela lle, » murmura-t-il. « Cela veut dire « je t'aime » en Sindarin. Dites-le, Keara. Dites-le moi dans ma langue. Amin mela lle.  
  
Je répétai les mots si peu familiers, encore et encore dans nos deux langues – jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'il me croyait.  
  
« Dites à présent que vous vous liez à moi, » chuchota-t-il. « Dites-le. Dites que vous êtes mienne pour toujours. »  
  
Je lui dis tout ce qu'il voulait entendre et il fit de même avec moi. Alors, avec un cri rauque il trouva son rythme, et m'emporta sur ses mouvements doux et roulant comme des vagues, tandis que je roulais des hanches dans une attitude provocante, tentatrice et délicieuse. Il émit un nouveau grognement de plaisir en se retirant, puis entrant à nouveau, encore, et encore. Reste avec moi, dit-il. Reste avec moi, mon amour. J'étais à bout de souffle notre faim grandissait, pour devenir quelque chose qui nous dépassait tous les deux, et qui comprenait tout ce qui était bon, sacré et qui en valait la peine. Et enfin, nous nous envolâmes jusqu'à l'endroit lointain où la passion atteint son zénith, et où tout explose en un embrasement irréfléchi et délicieux de bonheur pur et absolu.  
  
Par la suite, alors que je gisais dans ses bras, comblée, submergée par des vagues de bonheur – à la fois le mien et le sien – il se redressa sur un coude, et me regarda par en-dessus avec un petit sourire victorieux. Il avait gagné un bien beau prix, m'affirma-t-il avec une complaisance typiquement masculine. Je lui appartenais désormais, et il en était fort satisfait.  
  
Je lui rendis son regard, étudiant la ligne incurvée de sa mâchoire, l'arc de ses sourcils sombres, ses yeux gris perçants et ses longs cheveux d'un blond d'argent. Qu'il ne se mette pas martel en tête, l'avertis-je d'un ton acerbe : je n'allais pas devenir soumise et obéissante. J'étais toujours mon propre maître. Qu'il n'aille donc pas penser pouvoir me contrôler !  
  
Son sourire s'élargit. Cela, il le savait, ainsi qu'il m'en assura avec un plaisir évident. Il savait parfaitement être à présent lié à une créature obstinée et têtue qui allait le tenir profondément amusé, profondément excité, et très probablement profondément exaspéré pour le reste de l'éternité. Et il ne pouvait imaginer quoi que ce soit qui le satisfît davantage...  
  
***  
  
Les jours et les mois passèrent. Je n'y prêtai aucune attention, nullement préoccupée par le passage du temps. Nous marchions ensemble le long des allées de la cité, et mon cœur était empli de joie, mon esprit comme renouvelé. Tout le pouvoir que j'avais de guérir avait disparu mais il avait été remplacé par quelque chose que je chérissais bien davantage : notre amour grandissait et s'étendait avec chaque nouveau jour qui passait, et très souvent nous parlions de notre avenir, et des enfants que nous voulions avoir.  
  
Tous ne partageaient pas notre joie de vivre. Galadriel approchait toujours plus du désespoir, et sa décision de quitter la Terre du Milieu ne fut pas une surprise. Lorsqu'elle partirait, Haldir et moi-même l'accompagnerions j'avais son amour, mais son attachement et sa loyauté envers sa reine demeuraient puissants.  
  
Ce fut par un jour de la fin de l'été suivant qu'un groupe d'entre nous fit route vers les Havres Gris, un long voyage car nous le faisions à pied. Jamais je n'oublierai la tristesse des adieux de Galadriel à Celeborn, car son amour n'avait pu le résoudre à partir avec elle cette fois-ci. Combien de temps aurait-elle à attendre qu'il la suivre ? Seul le temps le dirait.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin nous atteignîmes le port de Círdan le Constructeur de navires, nous vîmes le bateau elfique qui devait nous conduire à Valinor. Debout sur le pont, nous observâmes les rives de mon monde s'éloigner, et leur contour s'effacer peu à peu un peu de tristesse effleura mon esprit. Haldir se tenait à mes côtés, les cheveux flottant dans la brise, sa cape battant autour de nous comme les voiles qui claquaient au-dessus. En apercevant mon regard, il s'approcha pour me serrer contre lui et me détourner de la rive.  
  
Nous voguons vers l'ouest, me dit-il, vers une terre de paix, et là-bas je porterai notre enfant. Surprise, je levai les yeux vers lui. Il m'avait dit pouvoir choisir le moment, mais jusqu'à cet instant je n'avais pas réalisé le sens de ses paroles. La nuit dernière seulement, avions-nous tous deux accepté et nous étions dits prêts. Il sourit, et posa un moment la main sur mon ventre encore plat. Déjà, dit-il, l'enfant y grandissait. Je me laissai aller contre lui, et fermai les yeux comme nous faisions voile avec le soleil couchant, vers l'ouest.  
  
~*~  
  
A suivre... Et oui ! Ce n'est pas fini... Surtout, ne ratez pas l'épilogue !  
  
~*~  
  
PS : je sais que ce chapitre a été long à venir. C'est ma faute. Je suis désolée. Cela dit, le prochain est presque fini. D'autre part, je rappelle à tous que si vous voulez connaître l'avancement des fics, il vous suffit de sélectionner, dans le menu de votre page-profil, la case qui correspond à l'histoire dont vous désirez savoir les modifications. Quoi qu'il en soit... rendez-vous pour le dernier chapitre très bientôt. Mélusine. 


	8. L’épilogue

~*~  
  
L'épilogue...  
  
« Nana, Ada, regardez ! » Notre fille courut vers nous, tenant quelque chose de petit et de coloré dans ses mains en coupe. « Il est blessé ! Son aile est cassée. »  
  
Haldir et moi baissâmes les yeux vers le papillon blessé, puis échangeâmes un regard. « Oui, il est blessé, » acquiesça mon époux. « Je ne pense pas que nous puissions l'aider. »  
  
Elle leva ses yeux sombres en manière de protestation. « Non, je peux l'aider ! Regardez ! » Elle ferma les yeux et ses lèvres bougèrent sans émettre un son. Après quelques secondes, elle relâcha son trésor et le contempla, qui volait au gré de la brise.  
  
« Ah, » plaisanta Haldir, « tu nous as encore donné tort. Où est ton frère ? »  
  
Je souris en la voyant se précipiter vers son jumeau. Le jardin dans lequel nous nous promenions avec nos enfants était un vrai paradis, dont l'air était parfumé de la senteur enivrante de fleurs de toutes variétés et multicolores. De grands arbres nous entouraient, leurs feuilles vertes bruissant dans le souffle tiède et léger du vent, créant une musique étrangement unique à Valinor. Et partout où nous allions, l'air murmurait littéralement de vie.  
  
Haldir me prit la main pour y déposer un baiser. « Elle a beaucoup de tes anciennes aptitudes, mon amour, » Ses cheveux blonds et argentés descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, et sa tunique dorée chatoyait dans la lumière du soleil matinal. Je marchais à ses côtés, mes cheveux sombres ornés de tresses elfiques, ma longue robe de soie faisant des bruits effleurés autour de mes chevilles. Et, depuis une semaine, un nouvel enfant grandissait dans mon ventre.  
  
Au-devant de nous, je vis que ma fille avait perdu son intérêt premier et trottinait à présent de plante en plante, les appelant par leur nom, son visage empreint d'une joie évidente. Elle avait mes cheveux sombres, mais les yeux et les oreilles pointues de son père et elle promettait déjà une grande beauté quand elle aurait grandi. Quant à notre fils, il ressemblait tant à son père que je le contemplais souvent avec stupéfaction. Comment cela était-il possible ? m'étonnai-je. Et Haldir de répondre que cela était la volonté des Valar.  
  
Nous nous tournâmes ensemble, lorsqu'un cri vigoureux retentit pour réclamer notre attention. Je vis Haldir prendre un air sévère. « Est-ce ainsi qu'on s'adresse à ses parents ? » s'enquit-il.  
  
Un sourire espiègle s'élargit sur le visage de notre jeune fils, qui se jeta en avant et agrippa son père à hauteur des genoux. « Je peux te jeter par-terre, » déclara-t-il d'un air fanfaron, au grand amusement d'Haldir.  
  
« Vraiment ? » Haldir ébouriffa les cheveux d'argent de notre fils. « Peut- être qu'un jour nous verront cela, mais pas maintenant, à moins que je le permette. Ce qui ne saurait arriver aujourd'hui. Je porte la nouvelle tunique que ta mère m'a faite. »  
  
Comme nos enfants gambadaient par les allées du jardin, nous nous prîmes par la taille. « Nous avons besoin de passer un peu de temps seuls, » fit remarquer Haldir d'un air détaché. « Peut-être les enfants pourraient-ils passer la soirée avec Orophin et Rúmil. »  
  
« Et pourquoi avons-nous besoin de passer du temps seuls ? » taquinai-je.  
  
« Bonne question. Quelle sorte de réponse aimerais-tu ? » Il me fit un sourire éclatant, et l'une de ses images érotiques favorites me traversa l'esprit. Il se mit à rire. « Après tout ce temps, tu rougis encore, Keara ! Je ne comprend pas comment tu fais. »  
  
Je lui administrai une tape sur le bras. « Vous êtes un Elfe très polisson, » dis-je avec sévérité.  
  
« En effet, » répliqua-t-il. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer. »  
  
« Nana, Ada, venez voir ! » Nos deux enfants réapparurent, en trépignant d'excitation. « Venez voir ce qu'on a trouvé ! Dépêchez-vous ! Suivez- nous ! »  
  
Main dans la main, nous suivîmes nos enfants, envahis par un bonheur semblables aux vagues douces d'une mer calme et bienveillante.  
  
Fin.  
  
~*~  
  
Une dernière fois, merci à tous, qui avez lu, apprécié, et reviewé cette histoire. Les auteurs et moi-même sommes très fières de notre travail collectif, et qu'il ait plus à tant de monde. Vous nous avez donné autant de plaisir que nous espérons vous en avoir communiqué. Merci du fond du cœur. Baisers à tous, Mélusine d'Oratlante 


End file.
